Stalefish
by danielleaudra
Summary: I was lying on my back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; breathing in slowly, holding it, then letting the air rush from my lungs. Well, something did change... I left. ZBoysxOC
1. Runaway Train

"Fuck you!"

I grabbed my board and smashed it against my stepmother's spice rack. _Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!_ My head was spinning. I can't believe she honestly had the gall to slap me, to tell me I was the problem, that I was the one ruining their marriage; my dad's _second_ marriage. I kicked the side of the fridge and turned to glare at Brenda, my father's 22-year-old bride. I'd hated that he'd married her. He was old enough to be her father, too!

"Mary Jane, stop it now!"

"No!" I grabbed at the potted plant on the table and threw it against the wall, dirt clods flying everywhere. "So," I panted. "I'm the problem, huh? I'm what's destroying your happy new marriage? Gimme a break!"

Brenda's face was far past angry. Her nostrils flared, eyes wide and face a shade of reddish purple I didn't think was humanly possible. It looked like her head would pop off. _If looks could kill…_

She took a deep, controlled breath, and attempted to smooth out her too-tight tee shirt. "Your dad doesn't have to know about this. We can fix -"

"Fix what?" I took a step forward, dwarfed by her sky high stilettos. "Me?" My voice was low.

"I didn't say -"

I cute her off, "WELL, FIX THIS!" I launched my board through the window, but I didn't watch to see the millions of glass shards fall and glitter on the linoleum. Brenda lunged at me, her manicured claws pulling at fistfuls of my hair. I kneed her in stomach and heard her cry out as my fist made contact with her face.

She let go and cupped her nose but I could see the blood spilling out. I kicked her feet out from under her and made a break for it. I jumped over the table and ran out the sliding glass doors.

"Come back here you, you little – Urgh!" I looked back and saw Brenda struggling to stand. With a thundering crash, I fell over a trash can and felt my face hit the hot concrete. I pushed myself up, the side of my face burning.

I ran up the path on the side of my house; it was littered with garbage and bits of glass. My skateboard had landed just outside the kitchen window. I was glad it hadn't flown into the neighbor's yard.

"Mary Jane, you are so grounded! MARY JANE!"

I kicked up my board and, without another look back, took off down the street.

* * * * *

The sun was hiding its shine behind a clump of marshmallow clouds, casting out a blue-gray light in its place. I had been sitting on the beach for a while just watching the waves crash against the legs of the POP Pier. Staring at the water always helped me clear my head. I mean, wasn't I similar to those waves? We both never stood a chance; we were destined for a crash course that was beyond our control.

Except the waves had people that cared. The local surfers took time out of their day, everyday, and it was just to come out and ride the surf. I wasn't so lucky. The only two people who could be forced to deal with me had done everything they could to avoid it. My mom had left almost three years ago and my dad had run out and married the first stripper who seemed remotely interested. They both told me time and time again that it wasn't my fault things ended up this way, but it might as well have been, right?

I folded my hands behind my head and lay back in the sand. The side of my face still burned. Not from the slap Brenda had administered, but from the scrapes I'd acquired busting my ass on a trash can. From looking in a car mirror earlier on my way to the beach, I knew I had two over my left eyebrow and cheekbone.

My stomach growled and I sighed in protest. I didn't have a whole lot of cash on me, and I certainly wasn't going home for lunch. Aside from my board and a few bucks, I didn't have a damn thing. With a grunt I sprang to my feet and headed for the boardwalk. I rode around for a while, ignoring my stomach's persistent rumbling. I could've cruised the streets of Dog Town for hours, but my bladder joined the fight. I decided to stop before anymore of my organs added to the revolt against me.

I pushed open the door of the Venice Noodle Company and heard the little bell ring overhead. I crossed the semi-crowded dining room. Finding the closest empty seat, I kicked my board underneath the table and sat down in the booth, sliding all the way to the wall. _How stupid do I look sitting in a booth alone?_ I propped my feet up on the bench opposite me and folded my hands on the table.

_What am I gonna do? I can't go back home now; I'll never hear the end of it. And I can't apologize, not to her, even though it wasn't really her fault, but just the same. No. There's no turning back._ I didn't notice the boy with long blonde hair walk up to my booth. He said something but I wasn't paying attention; my thoughts were running laps in my head. _But I need my stuff. I'll just have to sneak back and grab it. That's it! I'll go back later tonight when they're sleeping and…_

"Can I get you something?" I looked up at him, surprised.

"What?" I realized I sounded kind of mean, but he had surprised me.

"Can I get you something?" He repeated, a little slower this time. Great, he must think I'm retarded.

"No," I just looked at him. He was cute, in a boy-next-door kind of way. The dirty apron didn't help though. He raised an eyebrow, but then a slight smile crept upon his lips.

"You do know this is a restaurant?"

"Huh?" I'd gotten lost in thought again. I looked around me, momentarily having forgotten where I was. "Oh!" I quickly pulled out the menu that was pinned behind the ketchup and glanced at it. _What can I get for less than five bucks?_

"Can I get a coke, and um… fries, I guess?" I slid the menu back into its place and looked up at the boy.

"You guess?" He was clearly smiling now, a soft rosy color spreading over his cheeks. Yupp, definitely cute.

"Uh, yeah." Embarrassed, I looked down at the table. I heard him turn and walk away. _That was smooth… dumbass._

* * * * *

I dipped the last of my fries in ketchup and swirled it around, making designs on the small glass plate. I rested my hand on my head, my fingers getting tangled in my wavy brown hair. I raised the fry in front of me, watching as the ketchup slowly dripped onto my nails.

"Oh, hey, you're still here."

I jumped in my seat and, startled, dropped my fry on the table. I'd been so lost in my own world I hadn't realized how late it was getting. As far as I could tell from the big front window the sun was almost gone and the night beginning to take over. I hadn't even noticed when the lamp hanging over my booth turned on. "Are you okay?"

I looked over and saw it was the same guy as before. _Duh, he's my waiter._ I picked up the lone French fry and put it back on the plate. "Yeah, well, I dunno," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and some lose change. "Here," I put the money on the table in front of him. "Sorry there's not much of a tip."

"That's okay. You don't want any dessert or anything?" He slipped his hand out of his pocket and brushed his hair behind his ear; it was almost graceful.

"Nah, thanks anyway, um," I looked away from his face to read his name tag. "Stacy."

"'Kay, well, have a good night." He grabbed the money and shoved it in the front pocket of his apron. Then he took my dirty dishes and turned toward what I guessed was the kitchen. I watched him disappear before I stood up and reached for my board.

What now? I had been lost in thought all afternoon and had yet to figure out a plan. I knew I had to go back for my stuff, at least the essentials, but I also needed a place to put it all. I had no where to stay, and even if I could find one, I was beyond broke.

Before I stepped outside, something by the door caught my eye. No way. How perfect was it that I had walked into this restaurant? Just then I heard a horrible crash of glass against tile. I turned and saw Stacy in the middle of a sea of glass, plates and cups alike. His face was flushed and he was trying to pick up the pieces of broken dishware.

A man I could only assume was the manager came busting out of the kitchen's swinging doors, looking around frantically as if he was being robbed. When he spotted Stacy on the floor scooping up handfuls of the mess his face turned red with frustration. "Damn it, Peralta! You gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing? Clean this place up!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

"I wasn't asking what happened!" _Yes you were_, I thought. "Clean up, wash up, lock up. Be here tomorrow at 4 o'clock."

"But tomorrow's my day off!"

"4 O'CLOCK!" With that, the beet-faced manager marched past me without even a glance and stormed out the door. Stacy dejectedly sunk to his knees and continued scooping the shards into a large plastic bin. Without a second thought I grabbed the red and white 'Help Wanted' sign and walked over to him, plopping down on the floor. He looked surprised to see anyone still there. I held up and pointed to the sign.

"Need a hand?"


	2. Maybe She Will

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING, **_**ESPESCIALLY**_** NOT THE AMAZING Z-BOYS, SAVE FOR MARY JANE AND HER MIND.**

**CATCHUP:** Mary Jane's left home and has managed to meet Stacy Peralta, all while trying to figure out her next move. That's pretty much it so far (: Read on!

* * *

**STALEFISH: Maybe She Will**

My eyes scanned the darkness. I was mentally searching through my closet, dresser drawers; figuring out what I could take with me and what would have to be left behind. I was perched on the windowsill leading to my bedroom, my arms pressed up against the panes. I took one last look around and jumped down, landing on the hardwood floor with a soft _thud_.

I closed my eyes and listened, but nothing happened. On my hands and knees, I made my way over to the other side of the room where my mattress lay on the floor. Underneath it I had hidden a paper bag with most of what I'd need; that was my main goal. As I edged closer to my bed, I heard it. A growl, no, a snore. I slowly rose my eyes to what lay on my mattress: a living, breathing, snoring . . . dog.

"T-Bone?" At the sound of my voice the bulldog awoke and found my face. A low moan escaped his throat. "God, TB, you trying to give me a heart attack?" I reached out a hand to pat him on the head. I scratched his ear as I reached under the bed. _As long as I keep petting him, he'll stay quiet_. My fingers crawled along the tiny spaced between the mattress and the floorboards. I felt the corner of something soft. I picked up the side of the mattress with one had and grabbed my prize with the other. "Gotcha!"

The mattress hit the floor and I was on my feet before I realized what I'd done. T-Bone automatically began to whimper, low at first, but increasingly louder. He let out a bark that shook the silence. "TB, shut up!" I lunged for the dog but he jumped to the floor, landing on stubby legs and skidding on a pile of dirty clothes. Another loud bark rang through the room. "Shush, you stupid mutt!" I threw myself on top of him, wrestling until I had him on his back. As soon as my hand touched the soft fur on his belly he was silent and still, the look on his face triumphant.

"You little skeez," I shook my head at the conniving dog. The rest of the house was still silent, so at least no one had woken up. I stuffed the paper bag into the front pocket of my denim shorts and searched the floor for – There it is. After a quick glance toward the door, I grabbed T-Bone and began dragging him along after me. I scratched his belly a bit more vigorously and he didn't seem to mind that he was being lugged around.

When I had finally crossed the gap and reached the spot where my closet and dresser were, I almost took my hand off the dog. Almost. Using my foot I reached out for the small duffel bag at the door of the closet. I successfully pulled it toward me, and it was empty. _Score!_ I knew exactly what I needed to grab and where everything was. _If only it wasn't for this stupid dog. . ._ An idea hit me, but it all depended on how quick I could be, and how brave I was feeling.

_Fuck it_. With one swift movement I pushed T-Bone into the closet and slammed the door. The barking started immediately. I began picking up clothes off the floor, ripping them out of drawers and shoving them into my bag. A light shone under the door. Someone was coming. I used my arm to scoop everything off the top of my dresser into the duffel and moved on to my nightstand. TB was going wild in my closet, barking as if his life depended on it. I forced the zipper closed and ran to the window. I tossed my bag out before me but didn't hear it as it hit the pavement; TB was just that loud. But I heard the bedroom door swing open and slam into the wall behind it.

"GOD DAMN IT, T-BONE!"

I saw my dad, but he didn't see me. I jumped out the window and landed in the bushes below, rolling onto the sidewalk and into my bag. I took of down the street for the second time that day only to have to go back and grab my board, which I'd stashed under the porch. After that, there was no looking back.

* * * * *

I had nowhere to go, so I ended up right back where I'd started that morning: the POP Pier. I walked toward the mouth of the pier, kicking pieces of burnt up wood out of my way. I tossed my board and duffel to the side and sat down, dangling my bare legs over the edge. For the first time that day I felt everything catch up to me and I realized how tired I was. Nope, scratch that, I was exhausted.

I turned over onto my back, resting my head on my overstuffed bag. My gaze shifted from the smooth roll of the ocean to the stars above. _What now? What now!?_ I bent my knees so I could stomp my feet. It didn't really accomplish anything, but it always made me feel better when I was hurting or confused to think that I was hurting something else. For a split second my mom's face was before me but it faded and was replaced by a cascade of sparkling diamonds thrown across the night sky. She would tell me I was being childish, that I needed to grow up and take responsibility for my actions. Then she'd hug me and try to get me to do something with my hair. I smiled, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "But you're not here, are you?" I shifted, trying to make myself more comfortable, but it was useless.

I sat up and unzipped my bag. I riffled through its contents, looking for something I had grabbed off my nightstand. I felt the smooth surface and pulled it out. It was a picture of me on my thirteenth birthday. My hair was shorter and I was wearing what had been my favorite dress. There was a huge smile plastered on my face and beside me looked like what could've been my older sister - my mom. In the photo, our arms were wrapped around each other. It was crazy how similar we were. I had her build, her hair, her smile; the only thing I seemed to inherit from my dad was his brown eyes, something I'd always been unsatisfied with. My mom's eyes were the prettiest shade of green. That had been one of the happiest days of my life, the day I became a teenager. I just knew things were going to change from that point on, but I never knew they would be for the worst.

I tore the picture down the middle, shoving one half back into my bag and keeping the piece with my mom in my hand. I looked at it closely. _She wasn't happy even then, was she?_ I closed my eyes. My jaw clenched, I crumpled the picture with both hands. I stood up and took a deep breath. "Well, too bad. It's your loss, not mine." I tossed the makeshift ball between my hands, settling on my right. I looked down at the forty-some odd feet that stood between the ocean and myself, the waves present, but not really making an effort to rise.

I was moving on and leaving my mother behind, just as she'd done to me. It was only fair of me to return the favor, right? I cocked my arm back, aimed, and froze. I was more than ready to toss my memory of her out into the ocean, to let her picture dissolve in the sea and out of my heart. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't forget. I brought my arm down. I unrolled the torn photograph and tried to smooth it out. My neck and face grew hot. "I can't even think straight anymore." Then I fell to my knees and did something stupid; I put my head in my hands and cried.

* * *

Jay Adams stood atop the POP Pier, leaning over the broken railing, slowly rocking it back and forth. He had parking lot detail. _Lame,_ he thought, _but better than Stacy._ The morning was gray and slightly chilled, the perfect time to ride the surf. Skip would let them into the water whenever he and his crew had gotten their fill. Hopefully that was sooner than later. He launched off the railing, sending himself flying toward the wall of a busted up ticket booth. He kicked out his legs, meeting the side of the booth with a bang. He fell on his feet, stood up and threw his head back, shaking the sandy blonde hair out of his eyes.

The sound of car doors slamming made Jay's head spin toward the empty parking lot. Valley goons, two of them. They made their way toward the beach, toting what looked like brand new surfboards and wearing expensive wetsuits. A smirk danced across his lips. He climbed down the lower side of the pier and was on his way towards the blue Chevy Camaro before Tony had even called out, "Vals!" Jay crouched down in front of the car and ran a hand over the hood, looking over his shoulder before lifting it and pulling up the prop. His eyes scanned hood interior, fingers tapping restlessly on the headlights. He reached in and started pulling at wires and plugs. Before long he had the carburetor in his hands as he sped off towards the ocean.

He grabbed his surfboard and headed toward the water. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone there amongst the broken down walls of the pier. Once he hit the water he climbed on his board and turned his head to see who it was. A girl was standing there, her long brown hair falling all around her in the breeze, staring hard at something in her hand. She looked up and met Jay's eye for a split second before putting something in her pocket, kicking up her board and taking off toward the boardwalk. Jay shook off her presence and pattled out towards the group forming around the two Vals.

* * * * *

My eyes shot open in the semidarkness. Something had gone off with a loud bang, ripping me from my sleep. I looked around me, expecting to see the familiar blue walls of my bedroom, but instead I was greeted by the interior of what had once been a Ferris wheel ticket booth. _That's right, I left_. Yesterday's memories came flooding back, leaving no room for drowsiness. I sat up and stretched. Getting to my knees I peered over the counter and out through the broken glass. A boy was standing just a few feet away, shaking his head around like a wild animal. He suddenly froze and then shot off like a bullet towards the direction of the parking lot. I looked around for anybody else that might be around to see me and, when I saw I was alone, sat back down.

I unzipped my duffel bag, which I had use as a pillow, and rooted around for a new shirt. I pulled out the first one I lay my hands on. It was a tie-dye pattern made up of different shades of green. I quickly changed shirts, kept the same shorts and slipped on my Vans. After folding the sweatshirt I had slept on and shoving it into my bag, I zipped it up and tossed it into the little cupboard under the counter. _It's not like anyone will come looking in here anyway._ I grabbed my skateboard and pried open the door, looking around again, just in case. I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

I hopped on my board and rode my way down to the entrance to the pier. I stopped, shoving my hand into my pocket and pulled out the paper bag and a wrinkled photograph. I unrolled the top of the bag and peered inside. This was my little bag of tricks, but there was only one thing I needed right now. I reached in and pulled out a wad of bills. I counted them all, trying to flatten them out as I went. _Hmm, only two thirteen. Pretty embarrassing for my life's savings. _I put the bag in one pocket and the money in the other. Then I looked to the picture I'd held on to.

It was the one of my mom from last night. I felt kind of guilty for ripping it seeing as it was the only one I had of her. My dad had gotten rid of everything else. I studied it for a minute; it was like looking into a mirror and seeing an older version of me. I heard someone running by crashing into the sea. I looked up to see the same boy as before, straddling a surfboard and holding some weird metal thing under his arm. Just then he turned to face me and I met his eyes. I instantly folded the picture in half and pushed it into my pocket, taking off on my board a second later.

I cruised along the sidewalk, casually kicking off the pavement to increase my speed. Coming up to the corner I squatted low, reaching out and grabbing a stop sign, using it to swing myself out into the street and make a right turn. I stood up and kicked off a few more times, continuing the smooth ride down the street. My hair flew out behind me. I had to admit, it was getting pretty long. I'd always kept it short growing up, usually just above my shoulders. Now it was almost halfway down my back. I stopped cutting it when my parents got a divorce a few months after I turned thirteen. After that I stopped doing a lot of things: no more dresses, extracurriculars in school, pretty much everything I'd been encouraged to do by my mom.

I hopped the curb and crossed the street again, another right turn, then a quick left. I'd found a house with a room for rent during my cruise session the day before. Hopefully I could get it. If not, I'd have no idea where else to look. It's not like I could afford and apartment on my own and I wasn't getting some stranger for a roommate. After a few more streets I stopped in front of a tiny blue house. The paint was chipping away and the porch steps were kind of jacked up. There was a small vegetable garden off to the side. In the front window was the handwritten sign that caught my eye, "Room for Rent." I figured it was way better than sleeping in a ticket booth and started up the stairs.

I rang the doorbell once and took a step back. There was a vacuum going off somewhere in the house. My arms hung limply at my sides and I lightly tapped my shoe with my skateboard. I smoothed out the front of my tee. I shoved my right hand into my back pocket and then into the front. I pulled it back out and brushed my hair behind my ear, combing out the tangles with my fingers. _What's taking so long?_ I reached out to push the bell again when the door opened. An older woman stood before me in a simple pink dress and apron, her pepper hair in a bun on the top of her head. The look on her face was a mix of shock and confusion, slightly blurred by the screen door in front of her which remained closed. She looked me up and down, and then around the porch. When she saw I was alone, she spoke. "Can I help you, niña?"

"Um, yeah, I was wondering about the room?" The woman looked at me, studying my expression to see if I was serious. I thought maybe she misunderstood me, so I lamely pointed to the sign in the window.

"Oh!" A slow smile spread across her tanned face, making her look like a kindly grandmother. "The room! Of course. Please, come in, come in." She unlocked the screen door and backed away into the house, waving her hand for me to follow, so I did. I closed the screen behind me and walked across the tiny living room, looking around. There were pictures hung up everywhere and the furniture was covered in a thin plastic. I saw the vacuum plugged into the wall. On the end table between the sofa and a bookshelf, this held even more pictures, was a bucket of cleaning supplies. Another small table sat opposite the sofa. On top were a flower vase and a bunch of candles. There wasn't a T.V. in sight.

The woman sat down on the couch and gestured for me to sit. I took the armchair by the window, sitting down with a slight squeak. She smiled at me again and nodded. "So, you want the room?"

"Uh, yes ma'am." I tried to be as polite as I could; I figured manners might help me out, she seemed pretty old school.

"Okay, that's good. How much?"

I was more than confused. Wasn't that something I should be asking her? I waited for her to say something more, but she just sat there staring at me, waiting patiently. "Excuse me?"

"How much you paying? I charge by the week." She folded her hands in her lap. Unconsciously, I did too.

"Well, um, I have two-hundred on me now." The woman looked at me expectantly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bills. She nodded. "And I'll be getting a job, too. So," I paused, waiting to see if she had any input. She didn't. "But, um, I can, uh," I looked down at my feet, then around the room. My eyes landed on the bucket of sprays and rags. "I could help you clean! Or, you know, do whatever housework you need help with?" I realized I was close to begging the old woman, but I was desperate.

She pursed her lips, her face twisted up with thought. She seemed to be counting something on her fingers. When she looked up at me her face was serious. "Two-hundred? I'll give you the room for fifty a week, with daily chores and more on Saturday. Sunday is the Holy Day, so we no clean on that day." She smiled at me again. "How's that for deal?" I was beyond relieved. I couldn't help but smile back at the old woman.

"Really? Thanks!"

She stood up. "Come, chica, I'll show you the room." I grabbed my board and followed her. I could be floating right now this deal was so perfect. If she was only charging fifty a week, I was good for the next month. I smiled again to myself, wider than before. She led me through the kitchen and down a hallway. When we reached the end, she opened the door on the right and stepped inside. Again, I walked in behind her. I stepped past the old woman and stood in the center of the room, right hand on my hip, giving everything the once over. The room was tiny and purple. There was a mattress on the floor in the corner, _Fine with me_, a small dresser and a few shelves. The curtains covering the sole window were purple. The floor was hardwood, but was covered with a purple shag rug. There wasn't a closet. I raised an eyebrow. Something would seriously have to be done about the color scheme.

"What is your name?" I faced the old woman. She was standing in the doorway, hands balled into fists and sitting on her hips.

"Mary Jane."

"You move today?"

"If that's okay."

"Good. I'll get you sheets." With that, the woman turned and left. I was standing in the room alone, planning my next move. What would it be like living with a complete stranger? Well, it couldn't be that hard. I'd been doing it for over the past three years.

I walked back out into the hallway to be stopped by the woman. She was holding a stack of, yupp, purple sheets. "Here, these were my daughter's." She held them out. I placed my board under my left arms and took the sheets from her. "And this," She held up a tiny silver key. "This is for front and back door. I will leave list of things to do on kitchen table, and I will take rent every Friday." I nodded in agreement.

"Um, thank you, uh, Señora." I didn't even know what to call her.

She laughed, "Dolores, niña." She then handed me the key and walked into the kitchen. I turned back into what was now my room. I threw the sheets onto the mattress, taking my board out from under my arm and tossing it on the floor, slipping the key into my back pocket. I walked over to the window and pushed the curtains aside. The view wasn't much. I cold see the yard next to the house behind this one. The was a chicken coup with the doors open, a few of the birds walking around freely. Two sets of stairs led up to the doors of the house, each facing a different direction. I turned away from the window, leaving the curtains wide open to let in the sunlight. I thought about making the bed, but I still had work to do. I grabbed my board and headed back out the door, closing it behind me.

* * *

**Well, now Jay Boy's in the picture. This chapter was more of a filler than anything. I tried to make it longer than the last one (nine whole pages!) and dove a little bit more into Mary Jane's past. I promise the Z-Boys will be in the next one for sure! Thanks for reading. Review? Pretty please ;)**

**Peace Easy,**

**Dee**


	3. Everywhere She Goes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN/HAVE INFLUENCE OVER ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE WONDERFUL Z-BOYS, THEIR HISTORY OR WHATEVER CATHERINE HARDWICKE MAY HAVE PORTRAYED IN **_**LORDS OF DOGTOWN**_**. TOO BAD ;)**

**CATCHUP: **Mary Jane had snuck back into her house and grabbed a few of her belongings, almost being caught by her dad. She spent the night on the pier and was woken up by Jay, unknowingly, the next morning. She's now renting out a room in an old woman's house. The chapter was more interesting than the summary, I assure you (:

And a big thank you to Jess and Dawnie-7 for their reviews on the first couple of chapters!!

**

* * *

**

**STALEFISH: Everywhere She Goes**

I pushed open the door to the Venice Noodle Company and walked in, seating myself at the bar. I dropped my stuff on the floor beneath me, propping my feet up on the duffel bag. I'd gone back to that sorry little ticket booth where I'd spent the night to pick up my things, now that I had somewhere to put them all. I looked around for the boy with long blonde hair, Stacy, but he wasn't there. I picked up the menu and glanced down on it. I had a little extra cash aside from rent money, so I was going to treat myself to some real food.

I scanned over the pages, not being able to make up my mind. _As usual._ The kitchen door swung open and I looked up hopefully, only to be disappointed. No Stacy, but at least the crabby manager was here. I stood up and walked over to where he was standing by the cash register. "Excuse me, sir?" He looked at me almost unwillingly, small eyes taking in my appearance. This was going to be harder than I thought. _Time to turn on the charm. . ._ "You see," I leaned over the counter and rested my head in my hand, slightly tossing my wavy hair all to one side, and began tracing invisible patterns on the countertop with my finger. "I was in here the other night and saw the help sign in the window. So I was just wondering," I looked up at him from the tops of my eyes. "Are you still hiring?" I smiled and batted my eyelashes.

The man looked a bit taken aback at first, but I saw that look go away as something else came up over his face; a slow smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "Just how old are you, sweetheart?" _Gotcha._ The manager, 'Harold' his name tag read, took a step closer to where I was standing, an eyebrow raised.

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a few months." That was a lie. I'd just turned sixteen before school let out. "Why? I don't look old enough?" I pouted playfully earning a sly grin from Harold. I smiled too.

"You could pass for twenty." I inwardly cringed. Was that supposed to be a compliment? _Whatever._ I giggled like and idiot and had to flirt with the loser for a few more minutes before he walked to the back and returned with an application for me to fill out. I grabbed the form and a pen from Harold, smiled coyly and went back to my seat at the bar. I began filling out all the basic parts of the application, name, age, date of birth, when I heard someone come up beside me. _God, old man, give it a rest!_ I looked up, preparing myself to be sickeningly sweet and not throw up in the process. But when I saw who was standing there, I didn't have to.

"Hey, Stacy." When I saw the genuine smile on his lips, I couldn't help but think of the last time I saw him.

_I had just begun to help Stacy, setting down the 'Help Wanted' sign and picking up the pieces of broken dishware. I scooped them up in my hands and dropped them into the blue square bin. I reached down again for more pieces when I felt him staring at me. I lifted my face to meet his. He was on his hands and knees in front of me, a confused expression on his face. "Why are you helping me?" He leaned back and sat up on his knees._

"_It's the least I can do after such a lousy tip," I laughed. "But I do want the job. Need it, really." He looked at me for a second longer, shrugged his shoulders and set back to work. After a minute or so we were done. He stood up with the bin and headed towards the back, into the kitchen. I followed, but stopped unsurely at the bar. "Can I do anything else?" He turned to me, in mid-push of the swinging door, and stared at me, the same look on his face as before. "I'm not crazy," I help up my right hand, three fingers extended. "Scout's Honor."_

_Stacy laughed and shook his head, his long blonde hair falling out from behind his ears. "Are you sure you're not crazy?" I said _yes_, laughing with him. He pushed open the door further and nodded in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on."_

_We were elbow deep in suds, scrubbing out pots and pans, customers' dishes; we'd been talking about school, what we wanted to do this summer, and of course, Larry Bertlemann. Stacy could've passed for his biggest fan. "I mean, come on, he was surfing short boards before anyone even knew how. He finished third in the World Contest in '72," Stacy's cheeks were growing red with excitement._

"_Not to mention U.S. Championships in '73. And he starred in _Super Session_, which I've seen," I pulled my hand out of the soapy water to hold out my hand, fingers in a 'v' shape. "Twice."_

"_He's amazing," Stacy and I said at the same time. We whipped our heads around to face each other. We were standing side by side, less than a foot apart, and until now I hadn't noticed how close our faces were. If he leaned down just a little bit. . . I turned away, plunging my hand back into the sink and scrubbing vigorously at the spatula I was holding. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stacy's cheeks redden as he turned back to his side of the sink. It was quiet for a moment, and slightly awkward. Thankfully Stacy was the one to break the silence. "So how long have you been surfing?" I glanced over at him without moving my head much. He was concentrating on scrapping the burnt up sauce out of a large pot._

"_Since I was little, but I haven't been in the water for a long time."_

"_How come?"_

"_No reason,"_ Liar_. I knew exactly what the reason was, but I wasn't willing to share it with Stacy. Not yet. "You?"_

"_I've been surfing for a while. I usually go out early in the morning. All my friends surf, so I guess it's pretty easy to keep up the habit." We finished up with the dishes, swept, wiped down the tables and countertops, and I was about to head out the back door to take out the trash when Stacy stopped me. He put a warm hand in the crook of my arm, squeezing slightly. For some odd reason, it gave me goose bumps. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw that he was closer than I'd thought. I tilted my head back, looking up into his face which held the same contemplative expression as before._

"_Why are you _really_ helping me?"_

"_I told you before," I slowly pulled my arm out of his gently grasp. His hand fell to his side, as did mine. "I need the job."_

"_But you could've come back tomorrow. You could've left." His eyes stared into mine, blue versus brown. "It's not like helping me will get you the job, so why'd you stay?" It was getting to be really uncomfortable. I shifted from my right foot to my left, my shoulders tensing up. _What brought all this on?_ I must've not answered fast enough because Stacy continued. "'Cus if you try anything," His eyes shifted off mine and over to the register, then back to me._

_I couldn't help but laugh. He thought I was going to try and rob the place? I covered my mouth with my hand, laughing harder. "Dude, you think I'm trying to jack the place?" I saw his cheeks turn their signature red. "If I wanted to, don't you think I could've while you were sweeping the back and I was out here all alone?" He looked away from me and around the room, thinking. A smile crept up on his face. "Yeah," He began nodding his head, looking back at me. "Yeah, I guess so." He brushed his hair behind his ear. I dropped the garbage bag and placed both hands on Stacy's shoulders, looking up into his face with honesty on mine. "Really, dude, I'm not here for that," I said, shaking him playfully. I let go and picked up the bag again. He slipped his hands into his pockets. "I just had nothing better to do." With that, I walked out the back door to the rusty blue dumpster._

"Hey," He sat on the bar stool beside me, resting his back against the counter. "You know, I never got your name." I finished filling in the last bits of information and set down my pen.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." I smirked playfully at him.

He pursed his lips. "No, really, what is it?" He swiveled his stool around to face me. I swung my legs to the left, away from him, and then back to the right. My bare knees collided khaki ones. He had one hand on the counter, the other in the front pocket of his white apron. I opened my mouth to tease him when the kitchen door swung open. Harold was back. He glanced down the bar to where I was sitting and made his way over. He stopped directly in front of me, bending over the counter.

"So, sweet pea, finished up yet?"

"Yupp, just did," I put on my best smile, the one that said I've-so-got-you-wrapped-around-my-finger. I knew it was pathetic to use tactics like these, but they were programmed into me at birth. It's a girl thing, so why not use it to my advantage? I slid the application and pen across the counter, slipping it under his folded hands. "Hope I get the job."

"Sweetheart, it's yours. Come see me Monday morning around eleven and we'll get you all squared away." He winked at me (_Was that supposed to be seductive? Eww!_) and left, walking to the front of the restaurant. He hadn't even acknowledged Stacy. I rolled my eyes and pushed the hair out of my face. Stacy was looking at me, eyes wide with disbelief.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"That was me sealing the deal."

"No, dude, that was gross." I looked at him in all seriousness but started laughing nonetheless. He joined in. _The way his shoulders shrug when he laughs is kind of. . . cute._

"My name's Mary Jane," I smiled at him. It wasn't the same fake smile I'd given Harold; it was different, more real. I was smiling a lot lately. It wasn't something I was used to doing without having to pretend. There wasn't anybody to put on an act for; no lousy dads, stripper step-moms or irritating teachers. It was summer vacation and the next couple of months were going to be all mine. They were going to be great, I was sure of it.

I realized that Stacy and I were staring at each other, not in a weird way but just _staring_, dumb smiles on our faces. I turned toward the counter, picking up the menu and putting it back where I'd found it. "Well, I'm out," I slid off the stool and bent to pick up my things from under the bar. Stacy remained seated, but followed me with his eyes. I kind of liked it. "Do you work Monday?" I asked, meeting his eyes again.

"Yeah, the dinner shift."

"Well," I swung my duffel bag of my shoulder. "I guess I'll see you then?" I was holding my skateboard in my left hand, tapping it against my shoe. It was more of a question than a statement. Would I see him around work, or would Harold put us on different shifts? And why, for any reason at all, did I care?

"Yeah, sure." Stacy stood up off the stool. "My break's pretty much over anyway." He brushed his hair forward and out from behind his ears. "Catch you later, Mary Jane." He gave a light wave of his hand and walked off to a table where an elderly couple was seated. I looked back at him for a second then turned and walked out the front door, the ever annoying bell ringing overhead.

I was back out on the street, enjoying the rush of heat on my face and neck. My hair flew out behind me in the breeze I created; I was speeding downhill back to Dolores' house to unload and unpack. It was a Thursday, a relaxing sort of day, the kind of day you took at steady pace to prepare yourself for a wild Friday. I couldn't name any close friends off the top of my head, but where parties were concerned, I had plenty. Sometimes random guys would invite me in, hoping to get a little something extra at the end of the night. That never played out the way they'd want it to.

I'd lived in Venice, what the locals called 'Dogtown,' ever since my parents' divorce, but I'd never managed to work together a group of tight knit friends. In school, there were people I talked to, and people I didn't. That was it, no questions, comments, concerns. But somehow I felt I wanted that to change. I wanted friends, buddies; I wanted people I could trust. Now that I was virtually alone, maybe it was time to find some.

_Or maybe they'll find me_. I thought about Stacy. It was so easy to laugh around him, to be myself and not worry if he was going to try to hit on me or go for something else. He had a sort of innocent vibe about him, but I could tell he was more than just a friendly face. He'd made me feel like I could be open with him more that I have with any other person I'd just met.

I was too concerned with my thoughts to notice the group of kids skating up ahead and turning down an alleyway that led to Dolores' neighborhood. I hitched my bag further up on my shoulder and pushed off the pavement, sending myself forward at a faster pace. Just as I was about to cross the alley to the other side of the street, I caught up with the back of the group. One of the guys in the group yelled out, "SPEEDWOBBLES!" causing a boy with messy brown hair to come crashing down in front of me. I couldn't stop in time. My face hit the concrete, hard, for the second time in two days. My head spun as I pushed myself to my feet. My bag had landed a few feet away and my board was laying on its side beside the fallen skater.

Two loud crashes went off almost simultaneously. "Dude, he's got the inner ear problem." I looked into the alley and saw to guys laying on the ground next to a bunch of knocked over garbage pails. One was the guys who had called out, and the other. . . _Is that the kid from the pier?_ I stood up and grabbed my bag then went for my board. The brunette was standing now with one foot on his skateboard, flexing his arms and moving his shoulders around. "Suck my inner ear, JayBoy!" I hear the other two take off.

"You okay, man?" I asked. He looked a little beat up, but I don't think he'd admit it. Not to me, anyway.

"Ugh, my head," He moved his head around in a semi-circle, like he was cracking his neck. He stretched out his shoulders a few more times before facing me. When he did, he froze. He straightened up in his stance and his expression went from 'in pain' to 'tough guy' in a split second. "I mean, yeah, totally, of course."

I smiled skeptically, bending down to grab my board. "Alright, peace." I turned away and threw my board back down on the sidewalk. I kicked it out in front of me, ran a few steps and jumped on, rolling smoothly down the street.

* * * * *

He threw open the door, a wave of heat rushing against him. He dropped his new board on the ground and hopped on. Everyone else was piling out of the door, desperate to try out the boards Skip had given them. A sea of blue tees swarmed around him, all screaming the same thing, _Zephyr_. Jay pushed off and sailed around on urethane wheels. He cut sharply to the left, then to the right, testing out the new product. The ride was way smoother than his old clay wheels had ever been, even when they were brand new. He heard glass being shattered and was ripped out of his thoughts to see everyone in a mad rush to get back into the surf shop.

Too late. Skip and his pals had locked the gate, leaving the group of ragtag teens stranded. "Shit!" "C'mon, Skip, let us in!" "Fuck it, run!" They took off down the street. They were swerving in and out of traffic, jumping over benches, knocking over trash bins, slapping their hands on the sides of cars; it was just another day in Dogtown. Jay sped up and took to the front, leading everyone to his house. His mom would love to see this. They rode down the streets like they were on top of the world. Shogo jumped over a metal garbage bin as Tony and Red Dog soared over a piece of discarded plywood that made a ramp. Everyone was turning down the alleyway that served as a shortcut.

Jay skated low, skimming his hand over the cement as if he were tiding the surf. He did a low driving turn and ended up in front of Biniak and Said. Biniak turned to Sid, flailing his arms and yelling out, "SPEEDWOBBLES!" Sid came crashing over the curb and someone else went tumbling down over him. Jay rode up a makeshift ramp on the side of the alley, knocking over garbage pails and leaving Biniak with nowhere to go but right into them.

"Dude, he's got the inner ear problem," Jay checked out who had fallen over Sid and saw it was a girl. Wait, _that girl?_ She met his eyes for the second time that day before turning away abruptly.

"Suck my inner ear, JayBoy!" Biniak went speeding off after the others with Jay jumping on his board and hot on his trail. He looked back at the girl who was talking to Sid. She was definitely the same chick who'd been at the POP earlier that morning. Jay caught up with the rest of the group and easily took the lead once again. As they neared his house he could see Donnie's van parked outside. A mattress was tied to the roof and there were boxes on the sidewalk. _This can't be good. . ._

* * * * *

I was back in the purple room unpacking and laying out the finishing touches that would make this space feel like what it really was – my room. I tossed my empty duffel by the foot of the dresser and took a look around. Near the door was a single, empty wooden shelf. The wall beside it held two longer wooden shelves, one above the other, which held random little things. Then there was the wall with the window, curtains drawn back, weak sunlight filtering in. The blinds were dusty. Then there was the mattress on the floor in the corner, the dresser a few feet away. On top sat a torn photograph, one half wrinkled and worn. The pieces were placed side by side, but not close enough to touch.

I threw myself back on the bed, bouncing slightly when I landed. _This isn't so bad._ I thought about how long I would stay here, how long before. . . _Dad._ I rolled onto my side, laying on my arm and pulling my knees slightly up toward my chest. I wondered what was going on back home. _Are you worried? Mad? Are you even looking for me, or is Brenda sucking up all of your time?_ Then I remembered why I'd left in the first place.

_I'd gotten into a huge fight with my dad the night before. I wanted to spend the summer with my Nana, my mom's mom, up in LA. There might have been a chance to see my mom there and even if I had to wait around and eat cucumber sandwiches the whole time, I would. I was desperate but my dad wouldn't hear a word of it. He wasn't listening to me, just automatically saying no to anything that had to do with my mom or her side of the family. It was driving me crazy, so I did something that pushed him over the edge: I reminded him of her, of my mom._

_I stood before him the way she used to, hands balled and on my hips, feet apart with one slightly in front of the other. I leaned forward and titled my head to the left. I called him the names she used to. I complained about all the things she would; how he was such a control freak, how he never let me run my own life, how he never listened. Then I did something that set him off beyond reason. I began to lecture him about his drinking._

_He snapped. He sprung out of his recliner at once, red in the face, and took three huge bounds in my direction, stopping in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me. He was screaming things at me, statements, questions, but I couldn't hear him. I was concentrating on the way his mustache moved when he opened and closed his mouth, the smell of whiskey and cherry cigars on his breath, the horrible look on his face. He was fuming; the shaking grew faster, more violent. My head was snapping back and forth with such force I thought my neck would break. I yelled for him to stop, that he was hurting me. The shaking continued. I grabbed at his hands, clawed at his bare arms. "You're killing me!"_

_I knew I was overreacting but it hurt. The shaking stopped and he was quiet. I met his eyes and saw myself in their reflection. The look on my face was everything he was not: young, lonely and scared. His face softened and when he spoke it was barely a whisper. "Janey-doll, I. . . I would _never_-"_

_I threw his hands off me. I ran away from him out of the living room and down the hall. "Leave me alone!" My neck and shoulders were stiff. He called out after me. I spun around sharply saw him stumbling after me. What I said next stopped him in his tracks and may have hurt him more than if Id' ripped out his insides with my bare hands. "No wonder mom left, you're a monster! I hate you and I wish she'd taken me with her!!" I ran the remaining stretch of hallway and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I locked it. I knew my dad would just break down the door if he wanted to, I just hoped it wouldn't go that far. I heard him smashing things in the living room, the sound of his heavy footsteps and then the front door being ripped open and banging shut._

_Where the hell was Brenda? If there was one thing she was useful for it was calming my dad down when he was drunk. I hated to admit it, but maybe she was good for him. I used to be the one who could pull him out of his drunken rampages, but not since mom left; not since I was her spitting image and he just couldn't deal with it. I sat on my bed, knees pulled into my chest and my arms wrapped around tight. Tears threatened to spill, but I'd never let. I tilted my head back and blinked them away. I didn't really hate my dad, I just hated what he'd become. The worst part was that it wasn't either of our faults. It was hers._

_Something had to change._

I was lying on my back, starring blankly up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; breathing in slowly, holding it, then letting the air rush from my lungs. _Well, something did change. I left._ I raised my hand up to my forehead and ran my fingers over my hairline before pulling them through the rest of my tresses. I took another breath, held it in longer and exhaled. I opened my eyes and they were drawn to the fading sunlight fighting its way in through my blinds. I stood up and pulled the curtain shut. Without kicking off my shoes I fell back onto my bed, begging to be taken over by a deep, dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

**There it is, chapter three! The next one will get more into MJ being friends with the Z-Boys. It's just been kinda hard getting everything to fall into place. People just don't meet and become friends right away! I just hope the chapter wasn't _too_ long (: Looking forward to your reviews!!**

**Pease Easy,  
Dee**

"**Everywhere She Goes" – Across the Sky**


	4. Instant Karma

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE Z-BOYS OR THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THEM. THE SAME GOES FOR THE ROLLING STONES, IGGY POP AND LED ZEPPELIN. BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**CATCHUP:** Mary Jane's got a job at the VNC with Stacy. She's also managed to have a little run in with the rest of the Z's. Read on ;)

And thanks to THUNDERISH, Dawnie-7 and xxkpxx for the great reviews!!

**

* * *

**

**STALEFISH: Instant Karma**

I lay sprawled out on the back porch of Dolores' small, single story house. My jeans were rolled up over my knees, shoes kicked off on the dying grass below me; my tee-shirt was pushed up and tied into a knot on my stomach. I lifted my head just enough to spread my hair out around me like a fan. I shifted over, my bare back scratching against the splintering wood. I let one leg dangle, swinging slowly over the edge of the porch, my toes barely touching the itchy grass. I threw my arms up over my head. I closed my eyes. I opened them and stared up at the perfect blue sky above. I closed them again. I shifted restlessly and grew still, an unsuccessful attempt at making myself comfortable. _It's so hot._

I squeezed my eyes open just enough to look around the backyard without letting the sun in. There wasn't much to see. The wooden fence that divided this yard from the next was falling down. Most of the planks were loose and hanging. There was a huge gap in one area, leaving a space big enough to walk through. I could clearly see into the neighbor's yard, chickens put away in their coup, a discarded skateboard deck in pieces. My eyes traveled back into my own yard. There were bald patches of dry dirt on the ground where grass used to be. My board was on its side next to a withered flower garden at the far end. This drought wasn't doing anybody any good. "I'm so bored!" I rolled onto my stomach, propping my head up with my hands, elbows far enough away so that my chin was only inches from the deck.

"Then go out." I jumped, head spinning to the back door. Dolores was standing in the doorway wearing her work uniform, drying out a glass vase with a rag. I didn't realize I'd spoken out loud. "Chores are done, go do something. It's too hot out for being lazy." She was right. I'd already done everything on the list she'd left me earlier this morning and then some. I'd enjoyed the uninterrupted sleep I'd gotten last night, but going to bed so early had caused me to wake up at the crack of dawn. It wasn't even noon yet and I was getting fidgety. It wasn't a matter of me being lazy, I had plenty of energy; it was just deciding what to do to let it all out.

I pushed myself up to my feet. I stretched, throwing my arms up and bending over as far backward as I could go. I straightened up and folded myself in half, wrapping my hands around my ankles. I shook my hair out all around me. Jumping off the porch I spun around in mid-air, arms at my sides like propellers. When my feet touched ground I bent my knees to regain my balance but couldn't stop myself. My back hit the ground with a hard _thud_. I just lay there, Dolores shaking her head at me from the porch. "El calor está haciendo esa chica loca." She turned and walked away into the house. I slowly picked myself up, grabbed my shoes and jumped onto the porch.

_Maybe I'll just go to the beach._ I stumbled past Dolores in the kitchen, momentarily blinded by the darkness after the sunlight outside, and headed for my room. After changing into my two-piece orange swimsuit, I picked up the key off the dresser top. I forced my Vans on, pulling the lace of my right shoe through the hole in the key and tying it on. It's not like I had pockets. Opening the top drawer, I pulled out my oversized Stones tee and threw it on. It covered everything I needed it to. I closed my bedroom door behind me and headed out the back. Dolores stopped me.

"You wear that?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the beach."

"But where are your pants, niña?" I didn't answer. Instead, I ran through the back door and into the yard. I snatched up my board, crossing over to the path on the side of the house. I was out the front gate and down the street in seconds. _Just because I won't surf, no way in hell am I staying out of the water_. I skated toward the POP but changed my mind and switched directions for one of the other local beaches. There was a huge downhill slope coming up in the road. I squatted low on my board to take it on. I rode down the centerline, feeling the rumble of clay wheels beneath me; it was invigorating. I stood up and curved to the right to avoid hitting the curb at the bottom of the hill. Wait, was that… _Stacy_?

"Hey, Mary Jane!" I slowed to a roll and held up a hand to my eyes, shading out the sun, to get a better look. Long blonde hair, rosy cheeks; yupp, it was definitely him. I skated over and picked up my board, walking the span of sandy grass to reach him. He wasn't alone. A girl of about my height and build, maybe a little younger, stood in front of him, a black wetsuit pulled up to her waist exposing the red one-piece underneath. She had a sour look on her otherwise pretty face, like I was the one who singlehandedly just ruined her day.

"What's up, man?" I flipped my board up and over my head, resting it on my shoulders, on hand beside each set of wheels.

"Me and Kathy were gonna hit the water. You wanna come?" Stacy was sitting against the tail end of a car. I saw two surfboards standing up at the other end. I also saw Kathy shooting daggers at me, undeserved jealousy visible in her mocha eyes.

"Nah, you know I don't surf anymore,"

"That's too bad," It was Kathy who spoke. "We could've all hung out. Oh well." She gave me a sweet smile that clearly said get-the-hell-out-of-here. I was more than willing to comply; the ocean was calling my name. Just then a blur of skin and dirty-blonde hair came flying out of nowhere, knocking into Kathy. The person stood up and brushed the hair out of . . . _him_! It was the same guy I'd been seeing around town; first the pier, then the alley, now here. Aware as I was of him, he didn't even seem to notice me.

"What's up, Jay?" Stacy brushed the hair out of his face as Kathy punched this 'Jay' kid on the arm.

"Hey, um," Jay looked around, sliding one hand into his pocket and placing the other on the car behind Stacy. Kathy was busying herself wiping off her wetsuit and pulling it on. "It's not looking so good, man." I grabbed my board by the trucks and lowered it to my side, tapping the deck against my shoe; it was sort of a habit.

"Nah, dude, there's an occasional set. It's really not that bad."

Jay was quiet. His eyes met mine for the tiniest fraction of a second then he looked away. "We were, um, up at the Zephyr shop yesterday with Skip and everybody," He backed away from Stacy, rubbing his hands together and balancing on one foot. "And you were at work." Stacy nodded his head and looked at Jay expectantly. "And, um," Jay paused again. We were all staring at him now, waiting to hear what he had to say. He seemed to be fishing for the right words. "So, Tony got on the team, right, and Sid and Peggy and Biniak and Red Dog and Shogo." Jay had his hands in his pockets, kicking at the sand. And Stacy. . . Even though I had no idea what was going on, from the look on Stacy's face, I could tell Jay had just laid down some pretty harsh news.

"What about you?" This was clearly a guys-only conversation and, not really knowing everybody that well, I followed Kathy's lead and butted out. Instead I stared out into the ocean, watching the small, unridable waves crash against the shore. Feeling eyes on my back, I turned around.

It almost didn't seem like Jay wanted to answer, but he did anyway. "Yeah, I got on." Stacy wouldn't meet his eye. I could see his jaw clench, cheeks fill with color. The two were silent. "Sorry, man."

Stacy shook his head. "It's alright."

Jay met my eyes again. He studied me for a moment but I turned away. "But, hey, party tonight at Tony's." Stacy remained silent. Jay looked down at him and nudged his shoulder. Stacy was forced out of his daze to see Jay raise his eyebrows and nod enthusiastically. Stacy didn't answer, but Kathy did.

"Yeah, JayBoy, he'll be there,"

Jay reached out to poke Stacy in the chest. "Hey, what's that?" Stacy, unfazed, kept his on-going staring contest with his feet. Jay's attention was once again on me. He gave me a quick once over and I suddenly wished I had more clothes on; I could feel his eyes all over me. When his gaze met mine there was a confident smirk etched over his lips. I raised an eyebrow in challenge. He was extremely good looking, I'll admit that much, and there was an air of excitement and something else about him, but I wouldn't let my mind wander far enough to figure it out. "Bring your friend." Kathy mumbled something like _she's not my friend_. Jay turned on his heel to leave but not without one last shot at her. He shoved her shoulder, making Kathy stumble forward.

Then he was gone just as fast as he'd come. I couldn't help but to stare after him, all the while thinking about the look he'd given me. Stacy stood up sharply, walking over to another parked car and sitting down on the back bumper. Kathy was at his side in seconds. I was more reluctant to move from my spot. I could feel the hurt and disappointment radiating off of him and I just really, really wished I knew what was going on. "Uh," I didn't want to interrupt, but I felt like an idiot just standing there. "I'll catch you later, dude." I turned to leave when Stacy finally snapped out of it.

"Hey, do you need the address?" I stopped to face him. "For the party later? I mean, if you're going." He looked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure," He gave me the address and I said I knew where the street was. He told me that even if I forgot the number, I'd be able to tell which house it was. Tony's parties weren't exactly small get-togethers. I smiled and waved, heading for the beach. I was glad to be away from there; Stacy seemed fine now, even if it was a façade, and Kathy had been ready to rip my eyes out. She'd probably even hand them back to me with a smile.

I kicked off my shoes. The hot sand burned the bottoms of my feet, a searing pain reduced to a dull numbness. I loved it. I could taste the salt on the air; hear the gulls crying out above me. I dropped my board and pulled off my tee, feeling the sun caress every inch of bare skin. Just sitting on the beach, taking in all the sights and sounds, was enough to sate me for hours. I ran down the beach and dove into the water. It was cold but not freezing. Every cell in my body was screaming, tightening at the too sudden temperature change. I kicked my legs, arms held straight out in front of me, and propelled myself through the water. I could feel my hair flowing all around me, cascading down and tickling my back. I turned over slowly just to feel the ocean moving silkily over my skin. When I broke through to the surface I breathed in deeply, letting the aroma of the sea fill my lungs to the point where I was forced to exhale. This is what I lived for, this feeling right here.

This was freedom.

* * * * *

I stepped out of the shower and took my time drying off, noticing how the towels here were soft where as the ones back home were kind of scratchy. I wrapped the towel around me and wrung my hair out over the sink. I wiped away the steam from the mirror with the back of my hand. It left behind a blurry wetness. I leaned over the sink and actually looked at myself for the first time in days. The scratches over my eyebrow and cheekbone were healed, almost completely gone. _I'd forgotten about those_. There were some light freckles splashed over the bridge of my nose, a consequence of being out in the sun. My lips were a little chapped.

I pushed the shorter pieces of my hair out of my face. I used to have bangs but they'd long since grown out. I could see the tan lines on my shoulders; not from my swimsuit, but from tank tops and not wearing sun block. Who has time for remembering things like that? It was a mom's job to. . . I stopped my train of thought. I wouldn't let myself go there right now. Instead, I turned off the bathroom light and stepped out into the hall, crossing over to my bedroom. I was home alone, Dolores having gone out to do whatever it was she did. I didn't mind. She had her own life and I had mine. I was glad she wasn't the type of person to hound me about everything I did. It was easy living with her. I'd even tried to pay her the fifty-dollar rent this morning but she refused to take it, saying I'd only been here two days; it wouldn't be right of her to take a full week's pay.

I reached into my dresser, pulling out a pair of blue jeans with holes in both knees. I picked out a light gray fitted tee and pulled it on. The jeans were next, followed by my Vans. I grabbed my brush off the shelf and yanked it through my hair, ridding it of tangles and knots, and then I went over it again with the towel. I tried to soak up as much water from my roots as possible. Droplets had fallen from my ends down the back of my shirt. I shook my hair out, thinking, _It'll dry_. I tossed the brush back onto the shelf, turning toward the door. I'd forgotten something. I went back to my dresser and picked up my house key, sliding it into my pocket. Then I froze.

Dolores had been in my room. I knew she'd been in once or twice to bring me clean towels or open up my curtains, but I never guessed she actually touch anything else. Clearly, I was wrong. There, lying innocently on my dresser top was the picture of me and my mom. The pieces had been taped back together. I just stared down at it, bewildered. What gave her the right? Sure, it was her house, but there had been an unspoken agreement the day I moved in that this room was to be my space and, therefore, my stuff was off limits. _I guess not_. I was surprised more than anything. I couldn't really be mad; she didn't know what she had done. She probably thought she was doing me a favor. I wasn't about to worry now. I had somewhere to be.

Stacy hadn't exactly asked me flat out to go to the party, but his face had pretty much told me that he'd wanted me to go. And, hell, who was I to say no? Besides, that kid Jay had told Kathy to bring me along. _Oh jeez, I'm gonna run into her again, too_. I was already skating down the street. My hair was flying around madly behind me. The wind was nature's blow-dryer. _I guess I'll just have to avoid her_. But Jay. . . Could I avoid him too? We'd already bumped into each other around town and that was _before_ we'd been informally introduced. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know my name. Still, I was going for Stacy. Jay, Kathy and whoever else were just going to have to deal.

The sun was setting on a beautiful day when I finally pulled up to the house. True to his word, Stacy was right when he said I'd know where the party was. I just didn't expect it to be this obvious. The front door was open, an Iggy Pop song blaring through the widows and, as I climbed the front steps, I saw that the porch was littered with beer cans and empty cups. There were some folding chairs and beach towels strewn about turning the small area into a sort of lounge. The crowd inside was loud and rambunctious. It sounded like my kind of place so, board in hand, I walked in.

The living room was dim and smoky. Even more red plastic cups were thrown about the floor. I had to push my way through a crowd of people to actually get in the room. I just hoped it would be easy to find Stacy; he was a pretty tall kid, after all. Or a drink, whichever came first. I gave the living room a quick look around before walking into the kitchen. It was less crowded, but no easier to maneuver in. I saw a cooler on the other side of the room. _Looks like I'll be getting that drink._ I lifted up the lid and plunged my hand into its icy depths, wrapping my fingers around the first can I felt. Then somebody grabbed it from me.

"Yo, who are you?"

* * * * *

The party was wild, close to getting out of control; that was just the way he liked it. Jay crossed the floor, beer in hand, kicking empty cups out of his way and turned up the music. _'TV Eye'_ by Iggy Pop blared through the speakers. He took a swig, nodding his head to the music. A pretty blonde girl walked by him, his eyes following her. He grabbed out for her hand, twirling her around and pulling her close. He danced up against her and gave a playful kiss on the cheek, causing her to laugh a little too loudly. She was drunk and, honestly, he didn't care. Jay chugged the rest of his beer and threw the can over his shoulder, letting the girl lead him over to the sofa.

He was pushed up against the arm of the couch, the blonde practically on top of him and chatting his ear off. Unexpectedly she burst into tears, whining about how her boyfriend had just broken up with her yesterday. She was leaning on Jay, her arms thrown around his neck; she was rubbing her face into his blue _Zephyr_ tee-shirt, sobbing loudly. Jay rolled his eyes and looked around the room for Sid. He could easily pawn this girl off with a promise that she was drunk enough to let even him get some action. His eyes briefly met the back of a head with long, windblown hair. _Even better_. He slid the girl off of him, letting her slowly fall onto the cushions below. She called out to Jay, but luckily Shogo was there to offer his, um, comforts.

Jay was in the kitchen just in time to see Tony cornering someone by the cooler. He took a beer out of her hand, leaning in close enough to be heard over the music. "Yo, who are you?" Jay knew who she was; he'd been seeing enough of her. He walked up to them slowly, hands in his pockets. He could hear their conversation before he got close enough to be noticed.

"I'm a friend of Stacy's,"

"Stacy, huh?" Tony's face cracked into a slick grin. "Well, he's not here but, ah, _I_ can be your friend." Tony took another step, closing the gap between then to mere inches, placing his empty hand on her waist and pulling her toward him. Jay could see she was reluctant. He stepped up to them and threw an arm over her shoulders. He sensed that she was uncomfortable, having everyone grab at her. She put hand under his arm to push him off, looking up into his face. Strangely, when she saw him, she relaxed. Her hand slowly slid down his ribcage and fell at her side. She looked back at Tony. Jay stared at her for a second.

"Hey, man," Jay glanced at Tony, his arm still firmly wrapped around the girl. He had an expression that said _she's with me_ and Tony, being the kind of friend he was, took the hint.

"Supp, JayBoy," Tony gave a slight nod and one last smile to the girl, along with a quick once-over, before turning back to the party. Jay opened up the cooler, tossing a beer to the girl and grabbing another for himself. He popped the top and slurped some down. The girl sipped at hers, looking around the room with curious eyes.

Jay couldn't help but to look at her. She was shorter than him, thin, her brown hair wavy and falling down her back; she had traces of scratches on her face and her brown eyes never stopped moving. They flicked around, taking in every detail and finally settling on Jay, a shy smile on her lips. "Thanks for that." He could barely hear her. Oh well.

"What's your name?"

"Mary Jane."

"Marigold?"

She laughed. Leaning in closer to him, she repeated, "Mary Jane!" Her breath was hot on the side of his face, her voice ringing in his ears.

"Matilda?" He made a face as he said this and she laughed, drinking in more of her beer. She tilted her head back, downing the rest. Tossing the empty can into the sink and dropping her board, Mary Jane grabbed Jay's hand. His palm facing up, she began tracing letters.

"It's 'M'," She drew her fingernail over the tender skin. "'J'," She looked up at him. "Get it?"

"Yo, Jay!" Sid came running up to them on wobbly legs. He tripped over MJ's board, wiping out on the kitchen floor. He rolled onto his stomach, moaning loudly. Jay finished his beer and grabbed two more, tossing them to Mary Jane. He grabbed another set and nudged her elbow, signaling her to follow him. He walked out of the kitchen. Mary Jane gave a last, quick look at Sid lying on the floor and went out after Jay.

He led her out onto the porch, settling into a chair and cracking open a beer. He gulped it down, the cool liquid filling his mouth and flowing down his throat. Mary Jane sat on the porch banister above him and began sipping at another can. "So, you're Jay." It wasn't a question. "I've seen you around a lot." She took another swig.

"Shit, tell me about it," Jay patted the seat next to him and she took the hint, getting comfortable. "I'm surprised you showed."

"I'm not one to miss a party."

* * * * *

I chilled outside with Jay for what seemed like hours. Hell, it probably was. He was a pretty cool kid, ridiculously funny and seemed to have no limit on his energy source. We somehow ended up making our way back into the living room. Jay was sprawled on a recliner and I was sitting on the floor in front of him, talking to a girl named Peggy. She was on the skate team with the rest of the guys; I thought that was badass in itself. My hazy mind could barely piece together that it was the same team Stacy had been denied membership. I had no idea what time it was or how many drinks I'd had; all I knew was that I really liked these people, especially JayBoy. He'd hardly left my side all night but whenever he did, he'd return with a smile and a beer at the ready.

Presently a Zeppelin song filled the room, Jay drumming along with the beat on the top of my head. It was crazy to think how comfortable I felt around everybody. I was never one to go to a party and actually meet people I'd want to talk to again; I went to get smashed. But this was different. Somehow I felt, I don't know, like I belonged. _That must be the booze talking_. I laughed along with everyone else at the story Biniak was telling about himself and Red Dog when I felt something warm on my cheek. Fingers. I turned my head slightly to see Jay brushing loose pieces of hair behind my ear. Our eyes locked. His hazel eyes danced in the dim lighting; I was losing myself in them. Something flickered across his face but I wasn't quick enough to catch it. He made a face at me, crossing his eyes and jutting out his bottom teeth. I laughed and turned back to the party. I was too lost in my drink to feel his gaze on the back of my head.

Time passed and, unwillingly, people began to leave. When I finally said my see-you-laters, grabbed my board from the kitchen and stepped out into the early morning, the sky above me was a deep purple color. Stars glittered and the sliver of visible moon shone brightly. I closed my eyes and swayed slightly where I stood. Stacy never did show, but the night hadn't been a total waste. I'd even been invited to watch the team compete the following weekend at Del Mar. A hand grabbed hold of my elbow. "Hey, you cool?" I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. He'd been a constant figure throughout the entire night.

"Yeah, Jay," I peeked out of one eye at him. "I'm cool." He, too, wasn't totally on balance. If I thought I was drunk, then Jay must've been _gone_. I breathed in deep causing my head to spin. I leaned back into him to keep myself from tumbling over into the grass. He wrapped both arms around my middle; he was so warm. I clasped my hands around the back of his neck for more support. I swung myself back and forth slowly, taking in the night; the feeling of Jay's shoulder against the back of my head, his cheek against my forehead. "I love this," My head was swimming, completely and blissfully blank. I didn't notice when Jay tensed up. Maybe that's because it was only for an instant. "This is my favorite time of night. Ever." I spun around in his arms, our faces inches apart. He was staring at me with the smirk I already knew all too well. I could smell the alcohol on him, as I'm sure he could on me.

My hold on Jay grew tighter as my hands explored the back of his neck, moving up into his hair. It was crazy messy but, strangely, so soft. His arms were still firmly wrapped around me. I could barely feel his hands on my back; my body was so numbed down. Jay was gazing down at me, his lips slightly parted. His eyes were dancing again. I felt myself moving in closer, the space between us only shrinking with time. If I kept going, surely… My footing miraculously lost its hold on the ground below and I went crashing into Jay. My forehead met with the bottom of his chin, out bodies pressed even closer together. "Oh my god, I'm so drunk," I was clutching onto him for dear life. All those beers had hit me at once and my world was spinning.

"Yeah, you are." He was laughing at me. In all my drunkenness, it was a wonderful sound. I tried to stand up on my own. It wasn't working. I could feel JayBoy holding me up, his grip the only thing keeping me from collapsing onto the ground. I moved my head around, lips almost coming into contact with his jawbone. I whispered into the space below his ear.

"Can you take me home, Jay?" I hugged him tighter, realizing at that moment that's exactly what we were doing. Hugging. I was up close and personal with someone I'd only just met and it wasn't even awkward, at least not for me. "Please?" I breathed in his scent. It was wonderful.

I couldn't see Jay's face and there's no way I could ever know what he was thinking but, somehow, I could feel it. His shifted in his stance, thinking. His body was rigid, unsure. Then he eased up and I could feel his grip on me loosen but still secure enough, complying. "Yeah," He spun around in my arms, his back now facing me. "Come on." He helped me climb onto his back, making sure I didn't slip off. In one swift motion he bent over and grabbed both our boards. I felt myself lurch forward and then spring back up. I laughed to myself, resting my head on his shoulder, my arms clasped loosely around his neck. His grip was tight on my thighs for support. I pointed him in the right direction and when he started walking down the street I could feel the muscles moving in his back.

_This boy is amazing._

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy with work and trying to buy a car and everything else that could possibly keep me busy. The next one will be out (hopefully!) by the end of the week, if not sooner. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and please review!!**

**Peace Easy,  
****Dee**

"_**Instant Karma"**_** – John Lennon**


	5. Black Dog

**DISCLAIMER: SAME AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN THE Z-BOYS, LORDS OF DOGTOWN, LED ZEPPELIN OR ANY OTHER POPCULTURAL REFERENCES I THROW IN. IF I DID, I'D BE OUT SPENDING ALL THE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS THAT WOULD **_**ALSO**_** BE MINE (:**

Thanks to Dawnie-7, xxkpxx and Schuyler S for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**STALEFISH: Black Dog**

My head was spinning. Even with my eyes squeezed shut and my hands pressed firmly over them I couldn't block out the mocking sunlight. Where had it come from? It had been dark only a few moments ago. I rolled onto my stomach as the warm hands of an unrelenting morning began to shake me, force me awake. Get up, get up, get _up_. What time was it? Why was the daylight calling to me, poking and pinching, doing everything in its infinite power to rip me from my sleep? The sheets were pulled from me, leaving me to curl into myself for warmth. The morning was growing louder, more persistent; it had an accent.

"Can you hear me, niña? Hello? You deaf now? HELLO!?" I grabbed my pillow and placed it securely over my head. The voice plaguing me sounded eerily familiar. With a single tug the pillow was torn out of my hands, leaving me without resources to defend myself. I moaned, my head throbbing in unison with my pulse. I sat up slowly, pushing the hair out of my face and trying to ignore the lurching feeling in my stomach. Finally, reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

My bedroom was swimming in sunlight. I could see the specs of dust swirling around majestically in the brilliant glow emitting from my window. My clothes from last night were placed in a neat pile beside my door along with all my other laundry. I hadn't done that. There was a tapping sound nearby, somewhere, anywhere, I didn't know. The sound was magnified as it bounced off the walls and finally met my ears. I looked around to find the source, searching, searching; was the ceiling cracking above me, the walls falling down? My line of vision settled on the floor, tracing the floorboards and over the awful purple rug. Before me was a pair of fluffy pink slippers, one bouncing up and down; the source of the sound driving me crazy. My eyes traveled upward over a pair of stocking-covered legs, a floral dress and apron, tanned arms crossed one over the other, and finally met a scowling, familiar face.

Dolores.

I just stared at her. I'm sure the look on my face could easily be described in one word: dumb. She shook her head at me, her hands unraveling themselves and sliding down to land in fists on her hips. "You hear me now?" I put my head in my hands and groaned, feeling like my whole body was about to fall into pieces. I was thinking about reconnecting with the wondrous world that was my mattress when I felt her hands on my shoulders. "Oh no, perezosa chica," She was pulling me onto my feet but my limbs were in protest. "You wake up now. Stand, _stand_!" She was loud, but not angry. I finally managed to regain control over my body and stood up.

I let my head fall back, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths. I could feel the room around me twisting and turning. I had a splitting headache, my stomach was doing back flips and I felt like I was gonna hurl if I didn't lie back down again. What. The. Fuck. Why was she waking me up? What could possibly be so important? Was the house on fire, a comet heading toward the Earth at breakneck speed; was my dad at the front door ready to drag me back home by my hair? If so, I was prepared to sleep through it.

"Are you awake?" Dolores reached out and patted my cheek. "Yes? No?" Her touch traveled upward where she rested the back of her hand on my forehead. Clearly she thought I was sick. Why else would I be acting like a total zombie? But I knew the answer. I'd had one too many beers last night; hell, it was more like three or four. I figured what Dolores didn't know wouldn't hurt her and, even better, she couldn't kick me out for underage drinking. I just had to get my act together.

"Yeah, I'm up," I pressed the palms of my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes.

"Sí? Good. Get dressed." Dolores turned to the open door, leaving me confused and unable to process her simple request in my hazy mind. She was about to step into the hallway when I called her back.

"What? Why?"

She turned on me with a fierceness I didn't know she had. "It's Saturday." When she saw that I didn't understand, she shook her head again. "It's almost eight. Let's go." Then she was gone, leaving me standing dazed, confused and exhausted in the middle of my room. Eight, as in eight o'clock? I fell back onto my bed with a grunt. I was actually up at a decent hour on a weekend. A _weekend_. A Saturday no less. I hadn't gotten in last night until well past midnight, the beautiful hours of the early morning. Actually, if it hadn't been for Jay I probably wouldn't have been able to make my way back at all.

I smiled to myself at the thought of last night, memories flooding my brain and pushing out some of the grogginess. The party had been so much fun, too bad Stacy hadn't shown. I'd gotten to know a bunch of people and planned on hanging out with them again. _That's a first_. One person stood out in my mind more than the others, though. He had been the mystery I needed to solve, the unknown element in my newly found life of freedom. He turned out to be the friend I'd always subconsciously wanted. Short flashes of the party were playing in my head like a movie, one particular clip playing out in full.

_We'd been walking for blocks, the time passing by more slowly than if we were on wheels. I pointed him this way, that way, straight ahead; he followed my every command like a faithful steed. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" He hitched me up higher on his back, causing me to giggle like mad. "Dude, what?" My body was wriggling around like a fish out of water, more and more alcohol flowing through my veins with each pump of my heart. The convulsive laughter subsided and I leaned in closer, pressing myself in between Jay's shoulder blades and resting my chin in the crook of his neck. I breathed in through my mouth, tasting the salty coolness of the air._

_There was another scent. It was unfamiliar but, somehow, comforting. I breathed in again, deeper. It was intoxicating. It swirled around and around in my head, clogging my mind and dulling my senses. I just couldn't get enough. I pressed my nose into a patch of warm skin and let the smell overpower me. My thoughts were beginning to race. It was something wonderful, something like booze and sweat and ocean; it was rugged and adventurous but playful and sweet all wrapped into itself and it was radiating like crazy from this one spot of silky skin and it was absolutely driving me wild and I couldn't control the urge to breathe it all in and never have to let it out and… It was Jay._

_I didn't realize my heart was pounding. Brain still fuzzy, I moved my head back and forth, rubbing my lips over the curve of his neck. Then I kissed him. I actually kissed him, lips meeting the skin of his neck in a torrent of touch and smell. If I had been any less drunk I probably would have been embarrassed. I didn't feel Jay's footsteps stumble as he came to a stop, didn't notice the way his muscles tightened beneath me. I was busy concentrating on the goose bumps that had slowly been forming under my lips. I lifted my head up and away. I was slowly falling backward, my hands unclasping, arms unraveling from around Jay's shoulders. My eyelids were so heavy…_

"_Shit, man!" Jay's voice was distant as I made a hard landing. I squeezed my eyes shut and then forced them open, the fuzzy world around me slowly coming into focus. The moon was so bright. I rolled onto my side, getting a face full of grass. _Of course it's grass_. I smiled, knowing that Jay hadn't been able to catch me but at least he'd softened the blow._

_When my eyes found him in the dark he was laying on his back beside me, hands on his chest. He was staring up at the sky, his face expressionless, thoughtful. He must have seen me watching him out of the corner of his eye because Jay shifted his gaze to meet mine a moment later. The shining hazel color had turned black in the absence of light, mesmerizing me; I couldn't control my tongue. "Your eyes are so pretty." Jay barked out a laugh._

"_You're so wasted," He was still laughing._

"_No, I'm not!" I pouted. I couldn't even pretend to be mad for long, the sound was so contagious. So there we were, two teenagers drunk off our asses lying on someone's lawn in the middle of the night, laughing so hard it hurt. I lifted my arm out from under me to poke JayBoy on the cheek. He stopped and looked at me oddly; I just laughed even harder, sure my sides were about to split open._

"_Oh yeah?" His had met my shoulder, shoving me away, a smirk tugging at his lips._

_I pushed myself up on my elbows until I was inches away from his face. "Yeah!" I pursed my lips and blew a loud raspberry on his cheek. I watched as his face went from shocked to amused and then filled with want of revenge. He came at me almost too quickly, pinning my hands above my head. He was stronger than he looked. I screeched as he leaned over me, letting a particularly sloppy raspberry meet my forehead. I could feel traces of spit on my skin. Jay hooted in triumph and only one thought was racing through my head, this means war! I lifted my head, licking my lips and stretching my neck to reach his chin._

_I missed._

_Our mouths collided, lips merging and moving together. If I thought my mind was hazy before, I was wrong. I couldn't think. All I could do, all I wanted to do, was keep kissing him. Jay slowly loosened his grip, sliding his hands down my arms and into my hair. He tugged at it softly, causing shivers to run up and down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer._

I couldn't remember whose decision it was to stop or who had pulled away first, but I could still feel myself in his arms, wrapped in his warmth and staring up into a face framed by a cascade of glimmering stars. He'd taken me home, just as he'd said he would, but we hadn't kissed again. In fact, it had seemed like he kept me at a distance the rest of the way.

I shook my head, emptying it of all thoughts pertaining to the previous night and blinked a few times. I pried myself out of bed and crossed over to the dresser, crying out when my foot came into contact with something hard. "Son of a – Gah!" The tip of my big toe throbbed. I looked down to see a skateboard that, surprisingly, wasn't mine. _Jay_. The only answer I could come up with was that our boards had gotten mixed up after the fall and it had been to dark to tell. _At least I'll have a reason to see him again_. After a second thought, I wasn't so sure if that was a good thing. What if he didn't want to see _me_? I chose to sort it all out later, dressing quickly and heading out to find Dolores.

She was in the kitchen, scrubbing viciously at the dishes in the sink. Some Spanish song was playing loudly from the tiny radio on the counter. I cleared my throat. Dolores turned to me briefly before quickly returning to her task. "You can start dusting the living room."

Dusting the living room? The _whole_ living room? Just as I was about to ask why, it came to me: Saturday. It was all part of our agreement. I would help with her every cleaning desire on Saturday in exchange for a low rent. I moved sluggishly into the living room, pulling on the pair of rubber gloves laid out for me, identical to the one Dolores sported, and grabbed for a rag and spray out of the same supply bucket I'd seen a few days before. I inhaled, bracing myself. I hated cleaning. "Come now!" Dolores called out to me from the kitchen. "Not enough time for slow-poking." She was right. The sooner I got started, the quicker I would be done and free to enjoy my Saturday. Besides, it's not like this was a mansion or anything; how long could it take?

* * * * *

Nearly four hours later I was right back to where I'd started: the living room. Dolores and I had torn the house apart, cleansed and scoured every visible inch and put it all back together. It had been like on great, big messed up puzzle. After vacuuming, washing, sweeping, laundering, dusting and fluffing (yes, _fluffing_), I was left with one final task. All I had to do was wipe down the picture frames in the living room and I was free to go. I smiled inwardly, victoriously, and set to work.

I was going over the pictures without a second thought, cleaning the glass and wooden frames. Just as I was about to set down the last photo, something about it caught my eye. In fact, after taking the time to actually look, I realized that all of the photographs were of the same person. It was a girl, maybe a little older than me, with dark hair and sparkling eyes. In the picture I had just put back, the girl was wearing a blue graduation robe and cap with a gold stole. _Honor grad_. She was really pretty; her smile bright and cheerful like it was the happiest day of her life. It reminded me of a picture laying abandoned on my dresser top. I sighed, turning away to seek out Dolores.

The morning hadn't been too bad. If anything, I felt like Dolores and I had bonded over all the housework. She had even brought out an old floor length mirror from her closet for my room. Dolores was standing over the sink in the bathroom, wiping off the knobs and faucet. Her face was set in determination, as if keeping the house clean was her life's greatest ambition. I knocked on the door frame, not wanting to startle her out of her trance.

"Hey, Dolores? I'm all set." She looked over at me. Her eyes were tired and her forehead glistened with sweat; she really put her all into tidying the place up.

"All set? Okay," She wiped her hairline with the back of her wrist. "I have no more for you. Thank you."

"Yeah, no probs. That was the deal, right?" I pulled off my gloves.

She nodded slowly. "That was the deal." A soft smile crawled over her lips. "You're a good girl. Now, go have fun."

"Is there anything -?"

"Shoo, shoo!" Dolores motioned me out of the bathroom, muttering in Spanish. I walked the short distance to my room, closing the door behind me. After a few stumbled steps I went crashing down onto my bed, the smell of cleaning products lingering in the air. From where I lay I could see my reflection in the mirror; it wasn't exactly a sight to behold. My hair was thrown into a messy bun atop my head, the shorter pieces falling out around my face. I'd put on the same gray tee from last night that was now damp with sweat. The morning had been cool enough but as the day progressed it grew steadily warmer.

I stood and leaned over toward the window, throwing open the curtains. I opened my mouth to scream but the sound got caught in my throat. Someone was standing on the back porch, staring at me through the glass. He raised a finger to his lips. I lifted the window wanting to slap him, strangle him; I'd even settle for grabbing fistfuls of his dirty blonde hair and shaking him. Instead, I just bitched.

"Holy shit, Jay! Are you trying to kill me? Seriously! 'Cause you totally just could have! God, you're such a jerk…" I trailed off, watching an amused smile spread across his face. "You think it's funny?" I was trying my best to stay mad, inwardly admitting that my face had probably been priceless. The look he was giving me was chiseling away at the anger I was desperately trying to cling to.

"Uh, yeah?" It wasn't a question; he was all but laughing at me. I reached through the window to hit him, pinch him, poke him, anything. He easily dodged my attack. "Hey, sorry, I just came by for my board," Jay held up my skateboard and tossed it to me. _His skateboard_. My hearts sank by a fraction of an inch. _So that's the reason he's here. The _only _reason._ I grabbed his board and chucked it at him.

"There."

"Jesus, MJ, chill out! It's not like I was trying to make you shit your pants." His eyes danced, barely hiding the laughter he was trying to keep inside. I was being unfair and I knew it. Besides, when Jay was in a good mood, I couldn't help but to be in one too.

"Whatever, man, it's all good," A thought struck me. "How'd you know this was my window?"

He looked at me strangely. "You told me." I tried to recall the memory but it was coming up fuzzy. "Remember?" I raised an eyebrow, thinking. _Why wouldn't I have used the front door?_ Then I got it. Coming to a halt at the front steps… Being scared of falling over the crooked boards… Walking around the back… Jay was saying something about 'drunk girls'… Climbing through the window so I wouldn't wake up Dolores… Watching Jay walk off through the gap in the fence and clumsily up the stairs of the house behind…

I gazed at him blankly, realizing what it all meant. Jay was my neighbor. "Dude, you were so gone." I slowly nodded my head, still robot-like in all my thoughts. Jay was resting his chin on his arm, leaning on the windowsill. He looked at me. I stared back. It was quiet.

"What?" I couldn't help myself; it was getting a little awkward.

"Nothing. See ya," Jay pushed the hair out of his face and walked away. I could hear his footfalls on the wooden beams.

I sighed. He hadn't said anything about last night. I decided it was probably best to forget whatever happened, chalking it up to another drunken make out session. I turned away from the window, pulling my shirt up over my head. I tore the elastic out of my hair, combing my fingers through the length of it. I didn't hear him until it was too late.

"Hey, MJ!" This time I did scream. Loudly. My fist lashed out automatically, colliding with the smooth skin of his forehead and pushing him away. I was on autopilot as my hands reached for the window and slammed it shut, forcing the curtains together to block out his shocked face and my embarrassment. I grabbed a random shirt and pulled it roughly over my head, sinking to the floor in a great heap. I leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily. What. The. _FUCK!?_ Was this day just mean to be the worst of my life? I covered my face with my hands, willing my redness in my cheeks to go away. I heard footsteps outside my door. There was a knock and then Dolores called out,

"You okay, niña?"

I fought to control my erratic breathing before I answered. "Yeah, I just saw a spider. I'm fine." I heard her mumble through the door as she walked away, her tone clearly giving away that she thought I was out of my mind. I stood up and pushed all the hair away from my face. I turned back to the window. I felt bad for having struck out at Jay, but he should've known better! Not that it was the best idea to get undressed in front of an open window… But it was my window and I had every right. Why should I have to worry about peeping toms? _Because you'd just seen him a split second before, dumbass_, I reprimanded myself. I leaned forward, about to let myself fall onto my bed and cease to move when I heard fingernails tapping on the glass of my window. _Don't tell me he's still here!?_

I straightened up and slowly pulled apart the curtains, peeking through. I couldn't see anyone standing there so I pushed them open fully. I slowly lifted up the window till it wouldn't budge anymore; still no sign of Jay. I placed both of my hands on the sill and propped myself up, half hanging out of the window and onto the back porch. Maybe he left? I wasn't so lucky.

I set of hands grabbed me under my arms and pulled me the rest of the way out. I fell onto a mass of warm skin and messy hair. I sat up and kicked out, catching Jay in the spot below his ribs. He let out a grunt but was soon on his feet. I glared up at him from my spot on the porch, my legs sticking straight out in front of me, arms crossed. He jumped off the porch, board in hand. I just sat there, my resolve unwavering. Unwavering until he turned and stared at me expectantly with his deep hazel eyes, that is. "You coming?"

I blinked a few times. What was he asking me? He'd had the nerve to sneak up on me not once but twice and now he was asking me to follow him to I don't know where, when all I wanted to do was take a shower and curl up in my bed; to fight away the last of my lingering hangover. Did he really think I would go with him? He stared at me, I stared back. Well, I must admit, the guy knew me better than I thought.

I stood up slowly. I pulled on my shirt to smooth out the wrinkles, looking at it for the first time since I'd threw it on in a mad rush. In all my haste I'd managed to pick out a purple, slightly baggy, off the shoulder tee. I almost laughed at the art on it. There, clear as day, was the one and only Fonz, holding his hand in a thumbs up, the words below him reading, "Fonzie for President." I was still wearing my jeans from last night and my worn out, I-always-wear-these Vans. I shrugged and looked up. Jay was still waiting. I _really_ wanted a shower.

"Nah, Jay, I'm gross-"

"Shut up." He took two steps and was in front of me, wrapping his arm around my knees and swinging me over his shoulder. I was caught off guard and had no choice but to go with it. He crossed the yard and ducked through the gap in the fence, almost knocking my head against the rotting wood.

"Jeez, JB, are you serious? Put me down! Hey! Fuckin' come _on_!" I kicked my legs but his grip only tightened. I pulled myself up into a standing position. I threw my body from side to side until Jay finally came to a halt. We had crossed through his backyard and were halfway to the street. His arm loosened just enough for my body to slowly slide along his until my feet were on the ground. My hands rested limply on his shoulders, my brown eyes locked in a battle for dominance with his hazel ones; I was failing miserably.

His hand slid up the middle of my back, finally stopping when it reached the back of my neck. His hold tightened and he pulled me roughly into him, our mouths smashing together. He exhaled heavily through his nose, as if he had been holding his breath. My knees were instantly weak and I slowly moved my hands from Jay's shoulders, entangling them in his hair. Jay's lips overpowered mine; he was so demanding. I felt his body move against me and figured he was about to break away. Wrong. He pulled me in even closer, inhaling sharply through his nose. I followed suit, not wanting to suffocate myself in his kiss.

His tongue trailed over the skin of my lip. I parted my mouth slightly and, as soon as I did, Jay took my bottom lip in between his teeth and gave slight tug. A small, surprised cry escaped my throat causing him to pull away with a smug smile. I didn't even realize I had made a sound. His eyes bore into mine before he let me go, taking a step to the side. "Come on." I followed him blindly out onto the street.

* * * * *

Jay had led me to the beach where the rest of the Z-Boys had been setting up for yet another party. I was beginning to think that it was all these guys did; I liked that. It seemed that everyone I had met last night was here again, even Kathy. I had to say, she wasn't too bad this time around. We actually ended up going off by ourselves for a while to pick up Blanca, Kathy's best friend and Tony's supposed 'girlfriend.' I decided it would be best if I didn't mention anything about Tony hitting on me only twenty-four hours ago.

The sun was almost completely hidden behind the horizon when the three of us made our way back to the spot on the beach. We were laughing as we joined the group; I was actually enjoying myself. It was weird, I had never really gotten along with other girls my age before. Someone had decided to light a small bonfire and people were sprawled out all around. There were two coolers filled with beer. _How do they get a hold of so much alcohol?_ I figured it'd be better if I didn't know. I looked around the circle, searching for a familiar head of blonde hair.

I found Jay lying out next to a pretty redhead. She was leaning over him and whispering into his ear. My stomach clenched. I turned on my heel and walked over to one of the coolers, grabbing a beer and gulping it down. "Woah, hey, take it easy!" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Stacy. I'd heard he wasn't much of a partier and figured he probably wouldn't show tonight either. Though I hardly knew him, I was glad he was here.

"Hey, Stacy," I smiled, reaching into the cooler and tossing him a beer. I quickly finished my first and picked up another. "You missed a great party last night."

"So I've heard." He was smiling at me but there was a curious glint in his eyes. "Did you have fun?"

I cracked open my new can. "Yeah, actually," I signaled for him to follow me as I walked back to join the group but not actually getting close enough to be in the circle. "Your friends are pretty chill."

Stacy laughed. "Yeah, they're not too bad." He still hadn't opened his beer. The sun was now gone and the sky was beginning to glisten. There was a chilly breeze but I noticed that with each sip of beer the weather was having less of an effect on me. I kicked off my shoes and slid my toes into the sand, reveling in the feel of it scratching against my skin. I shook the hair out of my face, wishing I had a hair band. I was just about to turn my attention back to Stacy when two stumbling masses came over and plopped down, one on each side of us.

"Hey, chica!" Kathy had somehow managed to seat herself in Stacy's lap, her arms and legs entangled in his. Blanca was on my right, laughing like someone had just told her the world's funniest joke. "I'm gonna steal Stacy, okay?" I just nodded at her, smiling. It's not like I had any say over it, he was her boyfriend after all. Kathy stood up and pulled Stacy away with her. He barely had time to mumble 'later' before her lips were attacking his. Even in the dark I could see him blushing.

So then I was just Blanca and I. We were making fun of the guys and laughing about nothing when Tony walked over. "Supp ladies!" He sat down in between us, throwing an arm over each of our shoulders. I easily shrugged it off but Blanca snaked her arms around his neck and lowered his face to hers. I looked away from the display, rolling my eyes. "Guess I'm on my own," I looked over to the group by the fire. My eyes met Jay's for a split second before I looked away swiftly. The redhead had been cuddling in his lap and kissing his neck but Jay's eyes were on me. _What's his problem?_ I stood up and walked over to the cooler.

Lifting up the lid, I grabbed a beer only to have it snatched out of my hand. I looked over angrily at the culprit. My face softened when I saw that it was Sid. "Sure you should be drinking that, Sid?" I said, remembering his many drunken displays the last time I'd seen him.

"Of course," He held out his arms and began wiggling around awkwardly. "Gotta loosen up!" I laughed and grabbed a can for myself, following Sid into the crowd. I was glad when we sat down by Shogo and Biniak; Jay was completely hidden from view by the rising flames.

"So who's genius idea was this?" I waved my hand in the direction of the bonfire. Biniak said he didn't know and Shogo made a joke about Biniak being the only one who would forget his own idea.

The night seemed to pass much to quickly after that. I hung round the guys, listening to more of their crazy stories, drinking beer after beer. I don't know when it happened exactly but people began going off in pairs, eventually leaving it to just me and Sid using our mouths for only talking. I hadn't see Jay in hours though I had a pretty good idea what he was up to. I sighed, the thought killing my good mood. I leaned back and lay on the sand. Sid was curled up at my side, facing me. I turned my head to look at him. He was staring at me through hazy eyes. M arms were resting limply at my sides. I did nothing but watch as he slowly shimmied closer, his face only inches from mine. He was leaning in slowly, so slowly…

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? What?" Sid blinked a few times before rolling onto his back. "Uh, nothing." He looked disappointed but I just wasn't in the mood. Not for Sid, anyway. I reached out my hand to stroke his hair, get his attention to tell him I wasn't weirded out, but someone had landed on my arm.

Jay was now lying in the tiny space between us. Well, he was more like on top of Sid but I don't think he even noticed or cared. "Supp?" He gave me an all too familiar smirk, like it was supposed to make me feel better. I just looked at him. After a minute of silence I just couldn't even take it.

"You're such a jerk." I stood up clumsily and tried to walk away but the sand was seriously messing with my balance. Just as I was about to fall aver a strong arm caught me around the waist. I was pulled in and surrounded by a soothing warmth. I breathed in his aroma and my knees went weak, almost making me loose my footing yet again. Jay managed to spin me around so that I was facing him. His mouth was on mine in an instant, willing my lips to follow his. Here was a tingling sensation in my chin. I almost gave in but there was something keeping me from letting myself go.

I pushed him away. "Don't kiss me! You've been all over that other girl all night." I turned away and crossed my arms, pouting like a child. His hands were on me, trying to get me to face him. I shrugged him off.

"So?" I didn't answer him. "Did you see me kiss her?" I shook my head. "Then I didn't." I turned on him with a new fierceness.

"What kind of bullshit theory is that!?" He leaned in and kissed me. I took a step back. "What do you think I am? Some kind of ramp tramp?" He kissed me again. I pushed him away, nearly falling forward. I was starting to get dizzy.

"No." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into him. His kiss was powerful; it nearly stole my breath away. Literally. I pulled away gasping.

"You kissed her," He leaned in and stole another kiss.

"She kissed me," And another.

"It still counts," And another.

"Just forget about it." He was leaning in close, our noses touching. He brushed his lips across mine and kissed the corner of my mouth. I wouldn't give in.

"Okay." Whatever, so I lied. He kissed me for a long time, his hands crawling under my shirt and up my back. My fingers were tangled in his hair. I pulled away to look into his eyes. They were a clear topaz in the firelight. He wasn't even drunk. He leaned in again and I let him lead me down into the sand.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait (a whole month!), but I hope a long chapter makes up for it. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you like where this is going so far? Should I change/fix anything? How are the character portrayals? I really want to know what you guys think!!!**

**Also, if you're into InuYasha, I've started a Sesshoumaru fanfic titled, "I Could Walk Forever." It's definitely going to be like nothing you've ever read before! Check it out (:**

**Pease Easy,  
Dee**

**_"Black Dog" - _Led Zeppelin**


	6. Fox on the Run

**She's baaaaaack… After a three-year hiatus, I'm picking up 'Stalefish' and running with it. Thanks to all the readers who stuck around and waited for this long overdue chapter, and thank you to everyone reading for the first time. Please review. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill ;)**

**BTW! There's a bit more adult content in this chapter than there has been in the past. Just a head's up.**

* * *

**STALEFISH: Fox on the Run**

"Dude, no way in hell am I answering that." I shook my head before meeting the pair brown eyes eagerly staring back at me. I glared back, my own eyes squinting in determination. I set my brow in defiance and crossed my arms in front of my chest. We glared at each other, the three of us all unwavering. Unfortunately, I was outnumbered. "Fine, I'd rather… do… Sid."

Kathy and Blanca shrieked with laughter. The sound seemed to amplify and taunt me as it bounced off the yellow walls of Kathy's bedroom, surrounding me in 'Would You Rather' shame. The three of us were sitting knee-to-knee in the tiny space between Kathy and Tony's beds, my once fair skin looking almost as tan as theirs. I tugged at the hem of my denim cutoffs and waited for them to finish giggling at my expense. It was a little embarrassing, but really, in choosing between Sid and walking through a Z-Boys house party stark naked, Sid was definitely the lesser of two evils.

Choking down the rest of her laughter, Kathy squeaked out, "I bet Sid wouldn't even know what to do with it."

"MJ would show him how!" Blanca winked at me and nudged my thigh with her knee. My face instantly grew red. Of course, with my luck, they noticed immediately. "Oh. My. God." Kathy scooched closer to me so that her, Blanca, and I were in a very tight (and on my part, intrusive) triangle. "Have you ever even…?" She made awkward thrusting movements with her hips that sent Blanca into another fit of laughter. I dug my nails into the rug beneath me, wishing the floorboards would collapse and swallow me whole.

I could feel my face and neck burning. "No." The word was barely an audible whisper. I folded my knees to my chest, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. I sucked in a deep breath, steeled myself and said, "Never." Kathy and Blanca let out matching 'aaaahs!' and playfully shook my knees and pinched my arms and legs. I'm pretty sure Blanca called me a 'mojigata,' whatever that means. As singled out as I felt just then, when Blanca snorted so loudly from laughing that she almost choked, I couldn't help but giggling too. "It's not a big deal!" I said, pinching them back and stretching my legs out underneath Kathy's bed. "I just, I don't know, _haven't_."

Kathy was smiling her ear-to-ear grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I bet Jay won't mind." She stuck her tongue through her teeth at me. I tucked my hair behind my ear but quickly changed my mind and shook it back out; I really just wanted to hide my face. "But hey, what do I know."

"Tú lo sabes todo, puta." Blanca whispered something sassy to Kathy, making the latter slap her on the arm. They both laughed and I sat there, missing out on the joke. "Don't sweat it, chika. We won't say nothing." Blanca smiled at me and Kathy winked.

I glanced at the alarm clock on Kathy's side table and saw that it was almost 1 o'clock. It was the perfect opportunity to clear the air and change the subject. "Hey, I gotta get to work. You guys are going to Del Mar tomorrow, right?"

Kathy shook her head. "Not me." She grabbed a piece of her hair and twisted it around her finger. "Stacy's not on the team, remember?" She flicked her fingers and the hair fell back onto her shoulder. She looked almost regretful.

I stood up and slipped my shoes on. "What about Tony?" I smoothed my almost-too-small tee against my stomach and grabbed my board.

"Oh, he's got all the support he needs." Kathy said, nudging Blanca.

"Well, later then." I stepped towards the door and was almost on my way to freedom when Kathy shouted, "Look out for Sid!"

Without stopping I dryly replied, "Very funny," and continued out into her living room. I could still hear the both of them laughing as I walked out the front door and down the porch steps.

The day was warm and muggy. Sunshine beat down on me as I cruised the streets to the VNC to pick up my shift. The summer air was hot on my face and arms; not like I needed any more of an excuse to be red. I still had that awkward bubble in my stomach from the conversation with Kathy and Blanca. I was just thankful it was in the privacy of Kathy's bedroom when none of the guys were around. I could only imagine the mortification if one of them had walked in on our girl talk. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turned down the street and onto the boardwalk.

I could smell the sea air immediately. A cool breeze blew through my hair and up the back of my shirt. My skin tingled, but it wasn't only from the weather. The last time I visited this part of the beach… Well, I'd been a bit preoccupied by a pair of salty lips. It had been almost a week since the night of the beach bonfire and, with the Del Mar skateboarding competition so close, I'd been seeing Jay a lot less. I couldn't blame him really. Skip had everyone on the Zephyr team practicing all day, every day. With that, our hang out time had been reduced to him sneaking through my window late at night. Our meet ups were innocent enough but, after talking to the girls, I couldn't help but think that maybe he'd start wanting more. And what if I wasn't ready to give him what he wanted? I didn't let myself worry about it for too long before I jumped the curb to the VNC and skated around the back of the building to the staff entrance.

I quickly snatched an elastic out of my pocket and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. I pulled open the heavy metal door and stepped out of the Venice heat into the air conditioned restaurant. "Mmm, that's the stuff." I took a rag from the shelf and wiped at my forehead and the back of my neck.

"I hope you're not planning on using that rag to wipe down tables." Interrupted in my moment of sweet un-sweatiness, I looked up to see Stacy leaning up against the sinks. He had his arms folded lightly against his chest and his eyebrow raised inquisitively. I tossed the rag into the wash bin by the door.

"Well, I hope you're not planning on sneaking up behind me all day." I laughed as I removed my apron from the wooden peg by the door and tied it around my waist. "How long have you been standing there?" I jumped up to sit on the counter and let my legs dangle over the side. I could smell the boiling pasta through the wall from the kitchen behind us.

Stacy relaxed his stance and put his hands in his pockets. "Not long. I actually just got here. I'm not really in a rush to start early. Besides, it's only…" Stacy shook his wrist out and checked his watch. "One twenty-three. We still have seven minutes."

I jumped off of the counter and stretched my arms over my head, the hemline of my tee shirt rising up over my belly button. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Stacy looking but he quickly darted his eyes away. I smirked. "You and that watch, man." I crossed the room and leaned on the sink next to him. I tugged at his wrist. "Who wears a watch anyway?"

"Someone with a job who doesn't want to be late."

"I have a job and I've never been late. So there."

Stacy rolled his eyes. "You've only worked here for, like, four days."

"Four days with impeccable timing!" I thrust my fist into the air triumphantly. We both laughed and Stacy shrugged his shoulders; a silent 'you win.' I moved in front of Stacy and grabbed his wrist again, holding it up in front of me so I could read the hands on his watch. One twenty-eight. "I'm just messing with you, Stacy." I looked up and realized how close I was to his face. His eyes were such a clear shade of blue.

I was still holding his wrist in my hands. His skin was smooth beneath my fingers. His finger twitched just slightly; it was enough to catch my attention. For a split second, I wondered what it was feel like to have his fingers run through my hair, or his hand on the back of my neck, or if he grabbed me and… _'Earth to MJ: Snap the fuck out of it.'_

I quickly dropped his hand and it landed with a soft smack against his thigh. Taking a step back, I announced, "So I was at Kathy's earlier."

Stacy blinked a few times and pushed his hair behind hair behind his ear. "Oh yeah? What'd you guys talk about?" He stood up from the sink and walked away from me towards the door, picking up his apron from the floor. I must've knocked it off when I grabbed mine. His back was still turned to me when I answered.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know." Stacy turned to face me with a questioning look in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him and stated, "Top secret girl stuff." I caught the beginning of his smile as I turned on my heel and walked through the swinging door to the dining room.

* * *

I balanced a heavy tray in my hand, using my shoulder for support. The VNC was almost completely packed, the dinner hour guests trickling in by the handfuls. I crossed the sea of brown carpeting to my section and approached my targeted table. _'Bald head, double cheeseburger with extra fries. Back hair, fettuccini alfredo and a side of garlic bread. Barbie, angel hair pasta with a water-with-lemon refill.'_ I doled out the drinks and meals skillfully and the guests smiled at me like I was the most talented waitress in the world. Stacy had taught me the little trick for remembering what customer orders what items. He used what color or pattern they were wearing; I slightly modified the practice to fit my own style. "Can I get you anything else?" The two men were already digging in, their mouths full of food. The woman, a total Barbie doll look-alike, shook her head demurely as she poked her pasta with the prongs of her fork. "Is this boiled with salt?"

My first initial response was going to be 'duh' but instead I replied, "Yes ma'am, I believe the water is lightly salted."

She merely sighed and took the daintiest bite. "It will do." The man to her left, Mr. Back Hair, took a huge swig of his coke and cleared his throat. "You never just eat. Why can't you just eat? I bet this girl eats. Do you eat regular food?" He looked up expectantly at me. I looked around the table to see Barbie staring daggers at me. Baldy McBaldGuy was happily munching away on his burger, either completely oblivious or way too used to this type of conversation to care.

"Um, well, I guess so." I lowered the tray so that it hung by my knees. When I saw the way Barbie began to tap the neck of her fork against the table, I quickly improvised. "But hey, everyone's different. And, with all due respect, your, erm," I quickly did a finger check to see that they were both wearing wedding rings. "Your wife looks great. So… yeah." I curled my toes in my Vans, the awkwardness thickening the air and threatening to choke me. Barbie gave a satisfied 'hmf,' and took a spiteful sip of her water. "Well, if you need anything else, my name is Mary Jane. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit. Enjoy." I turned away as quickly as I could without seeming rude and bee-lined for the kitchen door. Before I could swing the door open, Harold The Creepy walked out.

He stood in front of the door with his thumbs sticking through his belt loops, a proud grin on his pudgy face. I tried to squeeze by him but he was directly in my path of escape. I stood there silently for a moment and watched him scan the room. He was looking extremely self-important in a brown and tan checkered shirt, dark brown corduroy pants, and shiny brown leather shoes. Harold's idea of 'good managerial appearance' just reminded me of a big piece of poop; which was quite fitting, since I also thought he was full of shit. "This is what I like to see, Mary Ann. A restaurant full of people getting full." I thought about correcting him on my name but his eyes were already glazed over. When I realized he wasn't planning on moving, I changed my course of action back to the dining room to clear some of the empty tables for new customers. With a sigh, I traded in my serving tray for a big blue bucket from under the bar and headed out into the war zone.

I figure-eighted around the tables, scooping up the tips left behind and shoving them into my apron pocket. The bucket was beginning to overflow with perilously stacked dishes. I walked over to the last of my section's tables, the one Barbie and her Merry Men had been seated at, and began clearing away the plates. As I set the last plate in the bin, I noticed they had left me a ten dollar tip. Score! _'I guess compliments really can go a long way.'_ I looked up and glanced around the restaurant. There were about six or so tables with people happily eating and chatting away. As quickly as the dinner rush had come in like a tidal wave, it began to trickle out like sea foam returning to the sea. A head of long blonde hair across the room caught my attention. Stacy was making his rounds, handing out checks and taking dessert orders. I watched the way he wrote down what the customer was saying and gracefully slide his pen behind his ear. Before I could be caught staring, I picked up the last of the silverware and shoved it into the remaining crack of space in my bucket, determined to make it into the kitchen now that Harold was holed up in his office calculating the night's spoils.

I lifted the bin off of the table, the dishware inside shifting noisily, and turned toward the kitchen entrance. The bell over the main door announced new customers. I turned my head to see how many I would have to seat when I nearly dropped the overflowing bin in the middle of the dining room. A tall man with muscled arms and a beer belly stood beside the 'Welcome' sign at the front of the restaurant. He was wearing a dirty white tee shirt, denim jeans cutoff at the knee and a pair of worn out work boots, perfectly accessorized with a pair of single-lens sunglasses and a baseball cap. Even with most of his face covered, I'd recognize that man anywhere.

My dad. And he was standing no more than 20 feet away from me... Shit.

I readjusted my grip on the bucket and practically ran for the safety of the kitchen, completely ignoring the customer calling after me for more ketchup. I hoisted the bucket onto the counter and leaned over the sink. I rested my elbows on the rim and held my head in my hands, slowly rocking back and forth. Of all the places in this city he just had to walk in here, now, while I was on the clock. Dammit. I twisted the end of my ponytail and slid the end into my mouth, chewing on the fibers as if it would help me solve all of my problems. I spit the hair out; it tasted like sea salt. I stood up and walked around the small room, my eyes darting from the small window over the sink to the back door to the swinging door that would lead me back into the dining room. If I'd ever felt trapped before, that was nothing compared to this. _Think, think, THINK!_ What the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldn't just hide out in the kitchen until my dad left. Who knows how long that would be, and I couldn't just bail out and leave everything in the restaurant to Stacy... Stacy!

I'm sure that if my life had been written as a cartoon, the typical light bulb would have just popped up over my head with a clever 'ding!' I somehow needed to get Stacy's attention and have him get rid of my dad for me. I gave quick scan of the room and crossed over to the wash bin and grabbed the rag I'd used earlier. I slowly cracked open the swinging door and peeked out into the other room. Stacy had his back to me and, from what I could see, my dad was probably still standing on the other side of the bar. I let out a quick whistle and stuck my hand through the opening and shook the rag like a beacon. Stacy turned and faced the door, just as I'd hoped, and began walking toward me. I stepped back so he could walk into the kitchen. "What's with the rag?"

"Look, I really don't have time to explain right now, but I _really_ need you to get rid of the guy standing by the front door. Tell him whatever you've got to. I just need him out of here."

Stacy stared at me, his eyes far past confusion. "I don't – " I cut him off.

"Please, Stacy. _Please_." I tossed the rag away and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I'm desperate, man. I'll totally owe you after this, but I really, _really_ need you to make him leave." I pleaded. I let go of his shirt and brought my hands together in front of my chest, intertwining my fingers together like I was about to pray. "Please."

He looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowed in a mix of uncertainty and worry. He finally blinked and said, "Fine." I sighed with relief as he set his jaw and he walked backwards towards the door, securing his hair behind his ears. "But I wanna know what's going on." He pushed the door open with his shoulder and was halfway out when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Stacy, don't tell him you know me. Don't tell him I work here and… Just act like I don't exist, okay?"

"MJ, what's going on? Who is that guy?" Stacy crossed his arms and nodded his head in the direction of the front door.

"It's a long story." I lifted up the hem of my apron and rung it in my hands. "I promise to tell you everything later. Just get him out of here so we can finish the shift." I bit my bottom lip and waited.

Stacy just stood there. I could almost see him making up his mind in the depths of his eyes. He breathed out harshly through his nose and pushed the door the rest of the way open, walking out into the dining room and out of my sight. I could only wish things out there would go the way I hoped.

* * *

It felt like an eternity before Stacy returned to the kitchen. He carried in a try of dirty plates and dropped it onto the counter by my blue bin. He turned to me and leaned against the wall, his hands on his hips. "So that was your dad." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," I shifted uncomfortably. "That's my dad." I could barely meet his gaze, I was so embarrassed. "What happened out there?"

Stacy slid his hands from his hips into his pockets in one smooth gesture. "He asked me if I'd seen you, even showed me a school picture. I just said no. Then he asked to speak to the manager." Stacy paused and shifted his feet. I waited, holding my breath. "I told him he wasn't in today." A whoosh of air escaped my lungs. "He bought it, but he said to call him if I saw you." Stacy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to me. Written in very messy handwriting was my dad's name and home number. I watched his fingers crumple up the paper and toss it into the trash. "Why didn't you tell me you ran away from home?" I forced myself to look up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. My heart sunk in my chest.

"I… I don't know. I didn't think it mattered. I just wanted an escape from my old life. I didn't plan on running away, it just sort of happened. It… It happened and I didn't look back." I began picking at the skin of my thumb out of nervousness. "Life wasn't good where I was. I was unhappy all the time, fighting with my stepmom; I just felt so alone and rejected, you know? Like I didn't exist to anyone anymore. So one day," I cleared my throat. "One day, my stepmother tried to get friendly with me and asked me if I wanted to go to the beach. I really wasn't in the mood for it but she just kept pushing. She went off on me, saying that I was good-for-nothing, that I wasn't giving her marriage to my dad a chance, that I was ruining their lives… So I just snapped."

I began pacing around the room. "I told her to fuck off. I was so tired of being treated like I was some piece of trash that just happened to be in the way of her shining new life. It sort of escalated from there and, well… Here I am." I wasn't used to opening up to people like this. I could feel myself starting to tear up. I had turn away and bite down hard on my lip. The pain was enough to keep my emotions in check. I heard Stacy shift against the wall. I could feel his eyes on my back.

"You could've told me."

I spun around and saw that he was standing directly in front of me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I just didn't want to drag anyone into my fucked up life." I buried my hands into my apron pockets, wrapping my fingers around a pen and clicking the top a few times. "Are we cool?"

Stacy shrugged, his face remaining stoic. It was a split second later that the corner of his mouth turned up in a friendly smile. "Yeah, we're cool." I closed the space between us and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him close. His long hair tickled my cheeks. He hesitantly placed his hands on my waist and then wrapped them around me.

I held him against me, his chest warm and comforting. There was nothing overtly romantic about the gesture, and it didn't feel the same way as when Jay held me, but it was still nice to have Stacy close. I slowly let my hands fall away. "Thanks, man." I pulled out the elastic from my hair and shook my head, letting my hair fall back into its natural disarray. "And hey, this stays between us, okay?" I ran my fingers through my tresses, piling it all into a messy bun and securing it with the hair tie.

"The hug?" Stacy looked confused.

I laughed; it felt good to after all the tension. "Not the hug, all the seeing-my-dad-cus-I-ran-away-from-home business." I was smiling from ear to ear, mostly from relief of the weight that had been lifted off of my chest.

Stacy blinked and smiled back, a slight chuckle escaping from his lips. "Yeah, totally." He shifted his stance and slid a finger behind his ear, pushing his hair back with it; it was a habit of his I was quickly getting used to. "Well, I'm gonna get started on these." He pointed with his thumb to the pile of dishes behind him.

"Okay. I should really get back out to the front. The whole restaurant could be in complete chaos by now." I winked at Stacy and turned towards the swinging door. I felt lighter somehow, almost like I could float through the rest of the night. I didn't see the look Stacy gave me as I walked past him into the dining room.

* * *

I was lying on my mattress, my fingers tangled in my hair and laced behind my head, when he came in through the window. I didn't even open my eyes, just listened to the way he shuffled across the floor and landed with a thud beside me, the coils supporting the thin layer of padding shifting beneath his weight. He reached his hand out and cupped my cheek, steering my face towards his and, without even a simple hello, pressed his lips against mine. In late night meetings like these, greetings were optional.

He deepened the kiss, sliding his hand to my waist and rolling me onto my side. His fingers traced their way along the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I let my hands move over his body, one taking place at the nape of his neck, fingers twisting into his hair; the other securing a place at his hip, pushing his tee shirt up. I traced a circle around his hip bone with my thumb. He took my bottom lip in his teeth, tugging gently, before laying a trail of kisses down my neck. His teeth grazed my collarbone, sending chills up my spine. My grip on his hair tightened, my hand sliding up from his waist onto his back. I tugged at his shirt. We broke apart for less than an instant as he yanked off his tee and tossed it into the darkness of the room. He attacked my chest with hungry kisses, pulling my bra strap down over my shoulder. I had to focus on keeping my breathing quiet.

In one swift movement he had me on my back, his weight settling comfortably on top of me. I reveled in the feeling of his skin against mine. His lips traced the crease in between my cleavage. I felt his hands along the waistband of my shorts, his fingers exploring the skin below my bellybutton. I shifted beneath him, my hips grinding into his. I could feel him through his jeans. He propped himself up onto his knees, and pulled down on my shorts, exposing my hip bones and the very tops of my thighs. "Jay," I breathed his name, my voice stuck in my throat. He kissed his way down my stomach. My breathing was ragged. He nipped at my skin, my muscles tightening with his every move. I gulped as he looped his fingers onto the waistband of my underwear and tugged. He tossed my clothes onto the floor. My body went rigid. I was thankful for the darkness. I could only imagine what my face looked like just then.

His hands were hot on my thighs. He kissed the top of my knee and slowly moved downward, stopping just before… "Ja – ungh…" My words turned to nothing but sounds. I clasped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from moaning out loud, the other immediately gripping the sheet beneath me. My blood was racing. I gasped for air as Jay moved his tongue, my back arching at the intense new sensations that were washing over me. My whole body was on fire. His mouth explored me in a way I'd never even imagined. I could feel something building up inside of me just as Jay found the spot to send me over the edge. He flicked his tongue, the pressure built and

Oh

OH

Oh, sweet, sweet bliss.

* * *

"**Fox on the Run" Sweet**


End file.
